Unexpected and Unpredictable (Mostly)
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Rum Tum Tugger's gotten himself into something else. He's got to win over Skimbleshanks in order to win a game that Mistoffelees got him into, but guilt gets to him and he tells Skimble everything and Skimble's determined to help Tugger win this game. Along the way will Tugger fall for Skimble and if so will Skimble return his feelings? Are all the feelings real or are they fake?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if the toms got together and decided to ask some questions? What if the question was '_if he were to go after another tom more masculine than you, who would it be?'_ and he says a name and he's dared to pursue this tom? Oh, boy! This outta be interesting.

WARNING(S)/Why I did this: This is Rated T firstly, due to paranoia, but secondly because I'm a teen and I'm most likely gonna add not so kid friendly stuff in here! I'm mostly doing this because they're my two favorite characters and I wondered what it'd be like to put them together so here's this story! Also, it's categorized for humor because some of the things on here **_I_ **think is funny, if you laugh, it's a bonus and it's categorized completely correctly. Also another warning... I'm random so you're going to get the smallest taste of it when I write in the story, before the story... and after the story. ALSO! You're gonna have to imagine the accents since I hate seeing that something's spelled wrong and having it ignore it constantly.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot... and if I throw any extras in there I own them. ENJOY and PLEASE review!**_

* * *

><p>Rum Tum Tugger lounges about in a secluded part of the junkyard with the younger toms. Munkustrap is busy patrolling the junkyard for the safety of the tribe and Alonzo's trying to get Cassandra's attention... again. His tail swings lazily as he waits for the others to calm down on their kit antics as Alonzo returns. Suddenly Mistoffelees gets a smile that Tugger is all too familiar with, one that promises mischief andor fun. Tugger knows his younger brother well, but even so he still doesn't know whether or not it's one or the other or both. He simply twitches his whiskers in curiosity and worry. Sometimes the mischief that comes with the tux leads to nothing but trouble.

"Hey! I've got an idea! A game," the young tom says.

"What?" Tumblebrutus asks.

"We go around the circle and answer a common question. '_If you were to mate with another tom more masculine than you, who would it be?_' and we answer honestly," Mistoffelees explains.

Pounvical frowns. "Why do they have to be more masculine then ourselves?" he asks.

"Because usually we want to be the dominant one in the relationship," the magical cat answers. "I'll start... um, if I were to pursue a male more masculine than myself it would be... Alonzo."

Rum Tum Tugger's beside his brother, to his right, but it goes counterclockwise. Alonzo. "... Munkustrap."

Next Pouncival. "Tugger," he says hesitantly.

Tugger grins. "Don't be ashamed," he says. "I'm fine with it."

Next is Plato. "Hm... Mungojerrie."

Next is Mungojerrie, who blinks and then grins at having his vote in. "Tugger."

Coricopat. "I'm reluctant to play this game of your Mistoffelees, but I will entertain you... Pouncival."

Tugger's turn, but he hasn't thought of it. Of course his father and brothers are _definitely _out of the question, so that limits his options. Though he has a fond place in his heart for the old cat, Gus is out of the question. Asparagus, he finds, is too sour to even _think _of pursuing. He thinks about the cats in front of him and finds that none of them are as masculine as he seems to be. Then his mind turns to Skimbleshanks, the last option. He knows Skimble's been in more than his fair share of fights, he has a demanding presence and always seems to be the one other tom than his father and Munkustrap to get him in order during his rambunctious times. He nods his head unconsciously as he goes over other qualities. He wasn't bad on the eyes, at least, and he always loves the glass-green color of his eyes and Tugger, like with Gus, can't get enough of the stories told by the tom. The more he thinks about it, the more he's convinced that this would be his choice of a male mate.

"Skimble," he finally says. Everyone stares at him. "What?"

"N-nothing," Mungojerrie stutters. "It's just that... we didn't expect that answer."

"You thought of that for a long time," the tux notes.

"It's hard to think of anyone more masculine than me that I'm not related to," Tugger defends himself.

"Of course, of course," Pouncival says.

Mistofelees claps his paws together. "Now, the second part of the game. Draw a paper and it'll have a number. Then I'll pick a card from the deck and whoever has the number has to pursue their choice of mate in order to win the game."

Tugger gapes at his youngest brother. Mischief was the source of the smile from before, and is now. Tugger pulls out the number three. There are enouch for everyone, even one for Mistoffelees, and he then pulls out a desk of cards. Pouncival is the volunteer and he pulls out a number. He holds it for everyone else to see since it's not he himself, and everyone looks at each other except... Tugger. He stares at the card in disbelief and wonders how this happens. He would be fine with Pouncival or Mungojerrie trying to win him, but this couldn't be happening. The heart breaker, Rum Tum Tugger, has to pursue the heart of Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat. The card is the 3 of hearts...

* * *

><p>HAT: I hope you enjoyed. Please no flames, this is my FIRST Cats fanfiction ever so please cut me some slack and also, the fact that I made Mistoffelees related to Tugger and Munkus? Well... that's for another time, but that's how I picture everything in my head.<p>

Skimble: *rolls his eyes* You're such a strange lass.

HAT: *glomps Skimble* It's my favorite character!

Skimble: *sighs* You don't know her like I do...

HAT: Let me explain (Kevin Hart was funny in that btw): I've got this thing for falling in love with the slightly older characters (no, not Old Deuteronomy, just love his fatherly... thing like with Mufasa from The Lion King (he was voiced by James Earl Jones who voiced Darth Vader in Star Wars)!), but like Skimble from Cats or Jiraiya from Naruto or Haymitch from HungerGames or Derek from Teen Wolf (okay... he's not a good example, but I mean... he's HOT!) actually Peter (his uncle) from Teen Wolf (even if he's evil). So yeah... I don't know why, but yeah. I think it's because most of them make me smile and peppy and laugh. I know I'm not the only one!

Skimble: *smiles* I guess I should be happy to be number one.

HAT: Yes, you should. Anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: Yay! Another chapter. Odd pairing, I know, but I'm not the first to have thought of it... Anyway, signifigance of the three of hearts in the last chapter... you tell me *smiles evilly* though I already know... Anyway! This chapter's where-

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any cats I might throw in there. Other than that I'm using this as a way to express my creativity... I don't know, just enjoy if you do.**_

* * *

><p>The Maine Coon shuffles as he trudges to his father's den, tail swaying gently as always when he walks, but his ears are slightly down turned. Upon his entry he sees his family there: father and brothers. Munkustrap seems to want to burst into laughter at the sight of his older brother and his father seems... amused and shocked. He knows right then that the youngest brother has told of the game that Tugger so foolishly partook in. Tugger's tail twitches behind him as he narrows his amber eyes to the tux cat who's sapphire eyes were still amused, but they hold the slightest touch of fear. Of course the younger brother, even with his magical powers, is afraid of big brothers.<p>

"You told," Tugger states flatly.

"Well, at least they should know... besides, you know it's gonna get around. I made sure that Skimble is the only one that doesn't know, though."

"You know, I don't have to do this," the maned cat says.

Mischievous grin from Munkustrap. "That's where you're wrong."

Tugger turns to Old Deuteronomy. "What's he talking about?"

"You agreed to the game," their father says.

"I can handle losing," Tugger says.

Munkustrap scoffs. "You? Losing? I doubt it. I bet you're too scared to do it."

"Fine! I'll pursue him," Tugger says angrily. "And I'll win this game."

"Good luck," the three of them say as Tugger stalks out.

He's halfway to Skimble's den when he stops. He couldn't possibly do this to Skimble, dear Skimble! He doesn't have the heart so he closes his amber eyes and turns to walk away, but sadly Munkstrap's there and eyeing him with an air of amusement as he gestures for Tugger to continue. The maned cat scoffs and then turns to the den, calling out for permission to enter and when it's granted his heart is heavy. Skimble is too good of a tom to do this to. Perhaps one of the she-cats that he's already broken the heart of? No, he knows he'd feel guilty in that case as well, but this is what's happening and he doesn't want to go through it at all.

He breathes in the scent of tea, railroad, Scotch, and another undefinable smell. The smell of a friend, the scent of Skimble.

"Tugger!" Skimble says, blinking, his Scottish accent obvious. "What is it yer doin' here, lad?"

"I've come to talk to you," Tugger says truthfully, still fighting the internal battle.

Skimble can see it's tearing him up and gestures for Tugger to sit. "You can tell ol' Skimble what's on yer mind."

Tugger takes a deep breath. "I..." he starts with a suave voice before he shakes his head and puts it in his paws, letting out a miserable voice now. "I can't do it."

"What is it yer tryin' to do?"

"Mistoffelees got most of us toms in a game and... well it started as naming off a male more masculine than you that you wouldn't mind mating with in hypothetical circumstances, but then he has us get pieces of paper and then Pouncival pulled out a card with my number and..."

Skimble's tail twitches as he observes Tugger's face with his glass-green eyes. "Hm... an' I'm guessin' that you chose me and he had the one that was chosen to do something... what is it you 'ave to do?" he questions.

In all honesty Tugger didn't expect the cat to get it so quickly, but then again Skimble _is _pretty amazing when it comes to observation skills. "Yes... I'm supposed to go after you and... something along the lines of getting you to be my mate or close to it, to win the game... I just can't do that to you... I guess I lost the game after all."

"Maybe... or maybe not," Skimble mutters, a mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

><p>HAT: *wipes away tear from laughing* I'm sorry, I couldn't help but cut it off before... anyway, now that Skimble' gonna help Tugger win the game <span>(btw, you all just lost The Game (not the tv show) [For those that don't know here's the rules: you think about The game, you lose The Game, play The Game, lose The Game, you win The Game, you lose The Game... basically you never think 'The Game' as in The Game for your entire life])<span> how will it turn out for them? Will Tugger win? Will Mistoffelees find out it's fake (well... maybe not in the next chapter, but still) and what'll happen next? I'm asking you like _you're _the one writing it instead of me... Anyway, review!


	3. Chapter 3

HAT: Yay! I've got another chapter out! In this chapter They put their plan into action! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tugger stretches the next morning, trying to wake up from sleep. Once he accomplishes this he pads out of his den and towards the TSE1 car and decides to sunbathe on it, after all the sun his high enough to have warmed it up enough. He enjoys the warmth on his back and he notices the she-cats giving him both dismayed and amused looks. He flicks his ears in nervousness and knows that they know of the game that he is somewhat no longer playing. He spots Skimble and knows he has to do a poor job at getting the tom's attention so he saunters over and gives a winning smile.<p>

"Hey Skimble," he says.

The orange tom stops and eyes Tugger. "Hello... and what do you want?"

Tugger shakes his head. "Nothing. I just wanted to spend time with you."

Skimble blinks before his eyes dart around. "Is this some sort of trick?"

Tugger can practically hear the males and females laughing at his misfortune. "No."

"Well, either way, I'm on a schedule and I must be off," he says and then his eyes soften at the disappointed look on Tugger's face. "Look, if you really want to spend time with me we can have some tea when I return."

Tugger nods, his ears perking up. "Okay," he says before the railway cat's gone.

"Boy, you suck with toms!" Alonzo says, slapping his paw on Tugger's shoulder.

"That's what you think," Tugger says, flicking his tail under the black and white tom's nose and making him blink. "Just give me some time. Since he knows my usual tactics I've got to change it up a bit..."

"Yeah, well, I'd love to see how fast you can get him," Alonzo snaps, rubbing his nose and irritated about his nose being flicked by the curious cat.

A smile spreads on Tugger's face. "Very."

Tugger goes about doing the usual... mostly. He stays away from the she-cats to make himself out to be odd. As he lounges on the tire he smiles as he thinks about it. The cats don't know that while they think they're playing Skimble, in all actuality Skimbleshanks and Rum Tum Tugger are playing them. He swishes his tail lazily and his amber eyes start to droop when he catches sight of Skimble at last. He perks up sleepily and the railway cat looks truly amused at this.

"An' here I thought you wanted to spend a little time with ol' Skimble," the older tom says, whiskers twitching in amusement.

Tugger wakes up more. "I do! I just got tired and drifted off," he says quickly.

Skimble's eyes narrow in observation and ruffles the Maine Coon's head fur. "Go take a nap. You're in need of it as much as I am."

"But..." Tugger trails off, ears lowering and tail drooping at he looks at the tabby tom.

"Perhaps another time, lad," he says, going to his den.

Tugger looks disappointed, but on the inside he's laughing at how easy it is to fool everyone. "Oh... okay."

He makes himself trudge with his thumbs in his belt as he grumbles under his breath about how unusual it is for one not to fall for him. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer jump in front of him with mischievous smiles that he's not too sure he's comfortable with so he scrutinizes them with amber eyes. Of course, though he's the fun brother with lots of time, he's really quite overprotective of the kits (though he won't let anyone know that) and a skilled fighter, though his brother better than him with a sense of responsibility... or at least more than Tugger lets on.

"How's it goin' with ya pursuit fa Skimble?" Rumpelteazer asks with a smirk.

"Well," Tugger replies.

Mungojerrie chuckles. "Not wi' tha' rejection."

His tail twitches irritably before he sighs. "What is it you want?"

The two exchange looks before they grin at him. "Blackmail... on Munkustrap."

"How about blackmail on Plato?" Tugger offers.

They exchange glances before nodding. "A'right," they say.

"Plato walked in on Asparagus and Jellyorum in the middle of their... love making," he says, feeling the need to torment the two and he laughs as their faces contort into ones of horror.

"Ahhh! Kill tha' visuals, EC! Kill tha' visuals!" Mungojerrie begs.

Tugger walks away with a grin, his tail flicking in satisfaction as he goes to his den and eats a rat he caught a little earlier and he devours it after cooking it and he sprawls himself out on his berth, thinking about the plan for the next for few days... it should end up the same as today: bitter disappointment to the eyes of other cats around him. He'd have to set up a private meeting with Skimble to further discuss the plan... and he needs to talk to his little brother to know how far this bet has to go. As he yawns he decides he'll think about it in the morning.

* * *

><p>HAT: I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Munkustrap: Why's Skimble you're _first _favorite cat?

HAT: He's the only one with an introduction song with their name repeated that stayed when Macavity showed up. I can get Bustopher Jones not staying, after all he's a rich fat cat... literally, but Rumpus Cat got me mad because he's a _superhero _and he ran off as soon as Macavity showed up. Skimble stayed and got in a fighting position.

Munkustrap: So if he's your first favorite... what about the rest of us?

HAT: Well it goes Skimble, Tugger, Grizabella, you, Pouncival, Mungojerrie, and Rumpelteazer... not compeltely in that order after Skimble, it just depends on what mood I'm in.

Munkustrap: Oh... well HAT owns nothing.

HAT: Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hat: I've got the next chapter... however the next one won't come for a while due to the fact... it wasn't pre-written like the others and I haven't thought of what to do next... oh well! I own nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tugger sighs at the latest fail in trying to woo Skimble and those around him tease him as soon as the orange tabby's out of the junkyard. He notices that the she-cats and she-kits are all gathered and giggling as they glance at him now and then. He knows that this isn't the usual giggle at his looks type of grouping, it's the giggle at how poor of a job he's doing at winning over the older tom. Even though he knows it's fake and Skimble's playing, his pride hurts anyway. He talked to Mistoffelees and it turns out he has to go all the way right up until mating. Go figure, right? And Tugger's expected to break the tom's heart at that point or live with it forever. Boy, is Tugger glad that he informed Skimble of this when he was sure they were alone at the railway when he snuck out one night. Still, he sulks after another defeat and glances at the she-cats again before he sighs and slinks over to him, the usual swagger out of his step.<p>

"Hello, ladies," he says nervously.

"Hello Tugger," the reply.

He rubs the back of his neck nervously and looks to the side at the ground. "I was, uh... um, I was wondering if, um, you could... give me advice on how to... get a tom's attention?"

"Well usually all we have to do is walk by," Bombalurina says. "But you'll need a different tactic."

Jenny smiles. "You should take an interest in what he likes, get to know him and be his friend first before you make a move. It's not like you have a small deadline, you have until the Jellicle Ball I believe, to win him over."

Tugger smiles. "Thanks, Jenny. I'll try that!" he says, amber eyes filling with determination as he turns and races out of the junkyard to the train station. When he reaches it Skimble looks surprised to see him so soon, but not surprised to see him. "They believe that I'm hopeless. How long are we gonna make this last?"

Skimble taps his chin. "Perhaps a week before I start to actually become awkward around you. I shove you away a bit for a while, and then we admit our feelings and then we come out and at the Jellicle Ball give them a surprise," he says with a wicked grin that makes Tugger grin back.

_Skimble is a mastermind!_ he thinks, proud to be in a scheme with him. "Okay that sounds like a plan," Tugger says before he jumps at a loud toot from a train in the distance. It'd been relatively quiet so the sudden noise scared him out of his wits and this causes Skimble to laugh. "Oh, shut up, old tom."

Skimble presses his side against Tugger's and gives him a comforting lick between the ears (AN: Remember, for actual cats, pressing against one another's side is as close to a hug as they can get, this is, in my mind, equivalent to an associate comforting an associate or manly men comforting each other (since guys really don't show their feelings) however the lick between the ears is what friends and cats that are close do... idk what it's equivalent to.) . "Oh, calm down, lad, you're fine."

Tugger doesn't move away as he stays right beside Skimble, still shaking with adrenaline, but he's calmer than before. "I know," he grumbles.

"You act like you're never heard a train coming before," Skimble chuckles.

Tugger's ears turn red with embarrassment. "Well, it was quiet so when I heard it, it was unexpected," he defends himself.

Skimble chuckles and puts an arm over Tugger's shoulders. "Don't worry, I won't let that metallic beastie get to you," he promises.

The Maine Coon rolls his eyes, but in reality he's grateful to the older tom. "Thanks, but I think I can take care of myself."

"That's what they all say," the orange tabby says, slipping his arm from Tugger's shoulders and going to the train. "Make yourself comfortable while I help out here."

Tugger actually finds himself genuinely curious about what exactly Skimble does. Sure, he knows, but he wants to know more. He trails after Skimble, helping lift heavy luggage when he can, and asking questions to which Skimble answers with an air of excitement. Tugger likes seeing the smile on Skimble's face as he talks about his work. Apparently only the younger kits have interest and even then their attention flies somewhere else and Skimble doesn't tell the whole thing. In all actuality, it sounds interesting to him. As the night wears on he begins to get tired and Skimble smiles at this, Tugger notices, but he refuses to fall asleep just yet.

"You should go back to the junkyard."

The curious cat shakes his head. "No, I'm staying here until you get off," he says, ending it with a yawn.

Skimble smiles and scratches the tom behind the ear until he falls asleep and puts him in a secluded place where he'll be safe before he goes back to work. When it comes time for him to leave he gathers Tugger in his arms and walks five blocks back home and he's glad Tugger's den is out of sight, but when Skimble's about to enter the place of residence Tugger whimpers and curls into Skimble's chest. At first he's confused, but then he remembers what Tugger experienced in his own den. He sighs, closing his eyes, and goes to his own den, ignoring the looks he got. He tucks Tugger into his own bed before he walks out and runs straight into Munkustrap.

"Oh, nice to see you lad," Skimble says.

Munksutrap smiles. "Nice to see you too... why'd you bring Tugger into your den?"

Skimble makes his eyes widen. "Oh, no! nothing like that! Just giving the lad a nice place to sleep. He reacted negatively to his den," he says sadly at the end.

Munkustrap's silver eyes soften. "Thanks for taking care of him," he says, silver eyes gazing into the darkness of the older tom's den. "Can I see him? I mean, I know you're capable, but..."

"You've got to check for yourself. I know," Skimble says knowingly, mind flashing to his own sister when she was sick when they were kits. "Go on."

Munkustrap grins at the railway cat before darting in to check on his brother. While he does that Skimble decides to check on his own kin and slips into a den that smells of mice and he can hear them being taught by his sister. Jennyanydots was always a good sister, hardly ever annoying since all they had was each other for the longest. (For the benefit of the story I'm having the two be related) He smiles at his sister (who was younger by one year, one minute, and fourty-nine seconds) and waits for her session to end before letting his presence be known.

"Hello," he says.

She whirls sharply and glares at her older brother. "I thought we said you'd never do that again," she says, Scottish lacing her accent in the slightest (and this only happens when she's very irritated (and even more often around her brother)).

"You think right, but I'm still gonna do it," he grins.

"One day," she growls, pointing at him before turning around and tidying up. "What do you want?"

"To spend time with a tiny she-cat that shares my blood."

She turns around, hearing the slight reluctance to ask a question. "I know you too well. What is it?"

The orange tom lowers his gaze to her feet. "Tugger's having nightmares about it again. Flinched when I went towards his den so I had to tuck him into mine," he remembers.

"Oh... I'll give him some herbs and then I want him straight to the twins," she orders.

He nods. "Alright.

"You're worried," she notes, mashing herbs together.

He looks up at her. "Well of course, you remember how he was last time."

"Too well," she grunts.

He hugs his sister, taking the herbs. "I'll see you tomorrow. If you stay out of my fur in the mornings before I've had my Scotch, I might even catch you some dinner," he says with a smirk.

She swipes at him, a scowl on her face. One day I'm going to find your stash of Scotch and break every bottle."

He leaves with a laugh and walks to his den and sees Munkustrap sitting with his brother's head in his lap, fingers running through Tugger's fur in the most comforting way as the sleeping tom shakes and whimpers in his sleep. Skimble's heart plummets as he kneels in front of the boys with the herbs to smell and the herbs to ingest in each paw. He holds the ones to smell under Tugger's nose and his muscles almost instantly relax bit by bit. Rage builds up in Skimble's chest and he feels the need to use the eldest brother as a way to sharpen his claws daily. Munkustrap looks ready to cry for his brother and Skimble lifts his paw and scratches Munkustrap comfortingly.

"Don't worry, lad, it'll get better."

"How could he do that to his own brother?" Munkustrap demands. "I can handle it, but Tugger... Tugger didn't deserve any of it."

"He's strong-"

"You remember how he was that day," Munkustrap interrupts.

Skimble remembers... he remembers too well...

_Skimble walks home from an exhausting day at the railway and he wants nothing more than to go to sleep, but when the smell of blood wafts toward him he stops. It's Tugger's blood! He runs to the source and it's in Tugger's den. He enters and sees everything's disheveled and Macavity's scent is in the air. His glass-green eyes adjust quickly to the darkness as he searches for the tom and when he finds him there's a pool of blood around him and he's covered in claw marks and bruises and his amber eyes are dull and sad._

_"Tugger! Tugger, what happened?" Skimble asks._

_"M-Macavity," he whimpers before he passes out._

_Skimble gathers the broken young tom in his arms and runs to his sister's den and bursts in, but she's not in here._

_"Who's that?!" she calls._

_"Jenny, come out here!" he calls, setting Tugger on the examining table_

_"Give me a minute!"_

_"If yer no' in 'ere in two seconds you be'er be shittin' er dyin'!" Skimble growls, looking over his shoulder where she should be coming out before he looks worriedly at Tugger._

_"You're really shouting at me in me own house?" she asks, the slightest Scottish in her accent as she walks in and she freezes at the smell of blood and sight of Tugger before she runs forward. "What happened?"_

_"I don't know," he answers, eyes tearing up as she begins to work on him._

_He sits down and buries his face in his paws. He's never felt so useless in his entire life. He may have brought Tugger here, but that's all he could've done. To think Tugger could've died if he hadn't have come by when he did. He wishes he can do something for Rum Tum Tugger, but it doesn't seem possible. He doesn't know who could do this to such a happy-go-lucky kit, but he knows he'll never forgive them for this. When Jenny stops and takes a breather she lets him know Tugger will be fine and he lets out a relieved breath that he didn't know he'd been holding in. Tugger calls out to Skimble and the orange tabby's there immediately._

_"Hey Tugs," SKimble says, trying to sooth the almost-tom by using his nickname._

_"Skimble... Macavity did this to me..." he whispers._

_Rage builds in Skimble as he hugs Tugger. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay. You're fine."_

Skimble's hated Macavity with a passion ever since...

"If he's gonna get over this he'll have to do it on his own," Skimble finally sighs.

Munkustrap sighs and nods. "I know but... I just worry about him."

"Me too, lad, me too..."

* * *

><p>HAT: There we go! Something dramatic... and dark... I need to stop that.<p>

Mistoffelees: So when do you think it'll be out?

HAT: By February.

Mistoffelees: Don't you have homework, tests, and other things to worry about?

HAT: *Sulks* Yes... I wish I were a Jellicle cat, then I wouldn't have to worry about that.

Mistoffelees: I dunno, Jenny has classes.

HAT: Does it involve high level math, science, writing long and complicated essays?

Mistoffelees: Um... no.

HAT: Then I'm good with it.

Mistoffelees: Hey... am I a favorite character?"

HAT: Top ten, baby!

Mistoffelees: Which number.

HAT: *does the matrix on the question* REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

HAT: Yay! Another chapter at last! Now, you've seen that Tugger's got a tragic... thing going on with his past involving Macavity and this chapter contains (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER). Whew! That was good to get off my chest. Now it's not a secret!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot... and if I throw any extras in there I own them. ENJOY and PLEASE review!**_

* * *

><p>The Maine Coon's head pounds as he wakes up from his nightmare and he feels something around him, restraining and he opens his eyes and they're wild and can't see straight. All he knows is that he's trapped and he can't escape. He thrashes and makes grunts and yells out, doing everything he can to escape from the iron grip. He hears his name, but he can't comprehend it. Suddenly paws hold his face and he focuses in on glass-green eyes. He still struggles, but he can't look away from the eyes.<p>

"Tugger, Tugger, it's okay. Yer safe," a Scottish voice says.

Tugger relaxes and realizes that he's in his younger brother's arms and Skimble's crouched in front of him and he's in Skimble's home. He lowers his head and breathes deeply. "Thanks..."

"Are you okay?" Munkustrap asks. The curious cat nods and feels tired and weak. "Are you gonna go back to sleep?"

The maned cat shakes his head. "No. It's too horrible."

Munkustrap holds his older brother and feels like the older brother like usual as well as conflicted. He doesn't want to leave his brother, not in this state, but he must protect the tribe. It's rare when his duties as the Protector and his duties as a brother come in between each other, but when they do it's always a hard decision for him to make. Either way he goes he feels guilty in the end, and with Tugger this time he knows he'll feel especially guilty for leaving him alone.

"Go," Tugger groans. "I'll stay here."

"But-" he starts, but Skimble interrupts him.

"I'll keep him company."

Munkustrap nods and hugs bis brother before he slips out of the railway cat's den and Skimble grabs Tugger's paw. "Are you _really _alright?"

"No," he whispers. "It's so hard... thinking about Macavity and what he did... even more to think about the good things he did before what he did to me. It hurts."

Skimble wraps his arms around the younger tom and gently rocks him. "I know, I know..." he murmurs. "And it will always hurt, but the pain will ease with time."

The maned cat looks up at the orange tabby. "Really?"

"Really," Skimble assures. "Now try and get some rest."

Tugger pushes himself up a little and hesitantly puts an arm around Skimble's torso, but he pulls back. "Can... I cuddle with you? For comfort?"

"You can."

Tugger wraps his arms around the older tabby's waist and rests his head on his chest before he relaxes. Skimble wraps his own arms around the younger tom's shoulders and hums him into a nice, peaceful sleep/nap.

-See this? It's a line to break this story into parts... aka TIME SKIP!-

Tugger's amber eyes crack open and he finds that he's well rested. He looks up at Skimble's peaceful face and he maneuvers himself slowly and carefully to make sure that he doesn't wake the older cat and then goes and then exits the bedroom. He thinks about the age difference. In all actuality, it wasn't all that much of a difference. In all actuality they were merely six years older, and that usually makes it a huge gap in... occupations and hobbies, per say, but it's not all that much. In all actuality that's why no one's upset over this arrangement. Tugger looks out the window and see it's about lunchtime and he decides to make lunch for the both of them to repay Skimble for his kindness. The food's done when Skimble wakes up and Tugger smiles at him.

"Afternoon," he says.

The orange tabby blinks at the Maine Coon. "You made lunch?"

"Mmmhm! I decided this would be the best way to repay you."

"Well... thank you."

"No... thank you... for everything."

Tugger means so many things: for helping him with his nightmares, for saving him when he was younger, for helping him with the game, and much more. Skimble's always been there for everyone, but Tugger feels he knows he was there for Tugger more than he realized. He finishes lunch and Tugger goes over the plan in his head. They would've been a few days away from Skimble acting weird himself, but what with this new development everything's been moved up a few days.

"I'm gonna go," Tugger says.

"Alright."

Tugger walks out and walks for a minute before a nervous Pouncival's in front of him. "Hey Pounce... what is it?"

"Um... I was... I was wondering if you would give me advice on queens?"

A sly smile tugs of the Rum Tum Tugger's lips. "Who's the queen?"

Pouncival looks down and away. "Um... nothing, I'm just wondering for future reference."

Tugger shifts through his memories for any signs of Pouncival's crush. Who he glanced at, blushed at, smiled at. He finds it and he nearly frowns, but he knows he doesn't have the full right to go completely big brother... he'd leave that to his youngest brother, Mistoffelees... mostly. Still, that overprotective big brother urge surges through his blood, but still he grins slyly at the thought of finding out who the tom-kit has a crush on.

"Jemima?"

Pouncival nods and blushes, shyly saying, "Yes."

"Wel... I suppose I can help you... but... it goes against every drop of blood in my veins that connects her to me."

"B-but, Plato said you gave him advice for Victoria!"

Tugger's ears flatten the slightest bit. Plato did a lot of begging for the oldest girl in his family and even then he was reluctant to give tips on how he could get his little sister. It still feels wrong, but perhaps he can give a little advice so he puts his hand on Pouncival's shoulder and leads him to walk around.

"Alright, but that's only because I've cracked once before and I want to see my youngest sister with a good, honest tom. But I'll give you the same warning I gave Plato... hurt my little sister and I will make sure you know why my brothers and I are the best warriors in the tribe. Understand?" Tugger growls threateningly.

The scared tom-kit nods. "I won't hurt her."

Tugger nods, satisfied, and talks in a low voice. "Alright, Jemima doesn't like when you're fake, so don't lie about anything... besides, she knows a lot about you already since it's a small junkyard."

Pouncival nods, watching him attentively. "Anything else?"

"Try and find out what she likes doing, if she likes something you like, interact with her on that," Tugger says before patting the tom-kit's back. "That's all you're getting out of me."

The brown and white kit blinks and then grins. "Thanks for helping me."

"Don't mention it... no _seriously... don't _mention it," the tom says, fluffing his mane as he walks away.

He'll think about the consequences with his brothers later. For now he'll just do what he does... after all, he's still a curious cat.

* * *

><p>HAT: I worked hard to get this chapter and the next won't come for a while.<p>

Jellyorum: You've done well on this story so far... so... you must explain the **family tree**.

HAT *rolls eyes* Alright! Fine. Here's what's up: **, is siblings| + is mates| [] is the same litter| and = is their children**

**Old Deuteronomy+Grizabella= Macavity, Tugger and Munkustrap (birth in that order)**

**Old Deuteronomy+Unknown, Bustopher Jones= [Mistoffelees, Victoria], Jemima**

**Jennyanydots+Unknown= [Tumblebrutus, Etcetera], [Electra, Pouncival]**

**(Aspara)Gus the Theater Cat= Asparagus + Jellyorum= [Plato, Admetus]**

**Cassandra. Exotica**

**[Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer]**

**[Coricopat, Tantomile]**

**Bombalurina, Demeter**

**Alonzo**

Jellyourm: That... makes sense... but wouldn't Electra be mine since she has Asparagus' fur?

HAT: Not necessarily. See, cats don't have to look alike to be related. One could be black and the other white when their mother was orange and their father was gray. It happens all the time, but sometimes they do look alike, but it's not always. She could be Jenny's and we don't know what her father looks like, all we know is he's not related to Asparagus.

Jellyorum: So Coricopat and Tantomile and Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer might not be related.

HAT: I have no doubt in my mind that they're related... Cori and Tanto have the EXACT same markings, so they HAVE to be twins. I also feel that Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer would be better as siblings rather than romantically involved. I mean, I know I stated that they don't have to look alike to be related, but I just feel better if they were siblings.

Jellyorum: Oh. Well, that explains a lot.

HAT: I'm going on the movie, but I feel like this is the best family tree I can come up with and I'm having Victoria and Jemima's... fawning over Tugger at the ball is because there aren't enough she-cats to participate. I'm gonna go by this family tree for all of my stories.

Jellyorum: Well, I believe we've used enough space talking.

HAT: *giggles* THat's right. Anyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

HAT: *does victory dance* I've got another chapter! Let's see what happens next! Lights!... Camera!... Popcorn!... Butter!... Drink!... Seat!... oh you're waiting on me. ACTION!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any cats I might throw in there. Other than that I'm using this as a way to express my creativity... I don't know, just enjoy if you do.**_

* * *

><p>For these past few days Skimbleshanks has started acting weird, like he were questioning his feelings towards Rum Tum Tugger for a little while. Tugger decides to make it "harder" on him that day and would sit too close for comfort whenever he sat with him and go with him to his work for a few hours. He does this and Skimble acts stiff around him (well... where others are otherwise they're really comfortable with one another). It'd been a few days since Tugger had the nightmare so he feels he's doing better. It'd been pretty good for a while. Pouncival's pursuing his little sister (all the brothers are keeping a close eye on hims [and are still keeping a close eye on Plato] so the threat still looms over his [their] head[s] for what's most likely forever) and Jemima responds positively to him, Plato and Victoria are going strong, Coricopat and Exotica have made the announcement that Exotica's pregnant, happy news for everyone, and Tugger's brothers are still making fun of him for not making SKimble fall for him as quickly as he had boasted about and he don't think they'll ever stop.<p>

Now Tugger sits with Mistoffelees and glares at Pouncival, who shakes as he feels their gazes while he talks to Jemima who tries to keep him calm. Munkustrap comes over and sits beside them and adds to the glaring. They do this at least once a day now to make a point, like with Plato, but now Plato gets it at least once a month.

"I still can't believe you gave romantic advice for our sisters," Mistoffelees says.

"They need love lives too... but if she is so much as teary eyed I'm killing that kit," Tugger swears.

Munkustrap scoffs. "Just so long as he doesn't try anything I'm fine.

"That's a lie," the two other brothers say.

"Shut up," Munkustrap groans.

"I'm gonna go talk to Bombalurina," Tugger says.

"Don't go too far," his younger brothers say.

Tugger tolls his eyes. "I won't." He walks to where Bombalurina and Demeter sit and he stretches out in front of them and thinks about the plan still. "Hello ladies."

"Hello," they say.

Bombalurina scratches him behind the ear. "Any luck with Skimble?"

The Maine Coon pauses his purring. "That's what I'm here to talk about. Actually I'm wondering what to do to speed this up."

"Nothing, you just have to let it go on as it is," Demeter says.

"I thought that this was the case," he sighs. "It's hard."

The queens chuckle at him. "Oh, you're fine."

"That's what you think, but you're not struggling to get this game over and done with."

"Has Bomba told you about her new tomfriend?" Demeter asks.

Tugger's head raises and he looks at his ex-queenfriend in shock. "What new tomfriend? Who is he?"

Despite them being ex's they're the best of friends and Tugger's almost as overprotective of her as he is of his sisters. In fact, she's almost like a sister, more or less, but they're best friends. Any new tom in her life that he doesn't know about goes through the Rum Tum Tugger for background checks (Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer cover that pretty well) and personality checks (him interviewing the tom and the cat burglars getting information from friends and families of the tom) and such. All needed to make sure his friend is safe and not with a maniac or henchcat of Macavity's.

Bombalurina blushes and he lowers his gaze. "His name's Jasper... can you just wait until I bring him here?"

Tugger's tail twitches irritably but at her pleading look he sighs and turns his amber gaze onto Pouncival to glare and focus his frustration on. "Fine. I'll just wait."

Bombalurina hugs him. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grumbles before he smells Skimble. "And time to go to work."

"Good luck," both queens say.

He nods. "Thanks... Hey, Skimble!" he calls, walking over to the railway cat, who stiffens. "How was your day at the railway?"

"Just fine," he replies stiffly.

"What do you think Exotica's kit will look like? Or will she be having kits?" Tugger asks.

"I dunno, but we'll find out soon," he assures.

"Hopefully all goes well. There might be a new mystic or two in our tribe. I think they'll be great parents," Tugger says, knowing he wouldn't make the best of fathers himself.

Skimble chuckles. "Yer curious, but yer curiosity won't be satisfied for a while."

A pout. "Killjoy..."

"I try," Skimble says. "For now I'll need to be goin' to sleep."

"Alright." Tugger says, still following.

Skimble clears his throat. "Ahem... alone?"

"Oh! Right, sorry," Tugger says awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aye," he nods. "Goodnight."

Coricopat chuckles. "Wow, you _do _suck at toms," he says.

"Oh, come off it!" Tugger growls. "You would too if you were only used to seducing women."

Coricopat. "Well, I'm glad that I didn't have my card drawn. Exotica would be furious with me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And Cassandra would be pissed at Alonzo like Demeter would be mad at Munkustrap for falling for him," Tugger says. "Basically this was the best option, for the single womanizer to go through this game."

Coricopat shakes his head. "Of course," he says before Exotica calls for him. "Good luck and goodnight."

"Night," Tugger says, walking to his den and going to bed.

**_-LINE-_**

Tugger sits up in the bed in the middle of the night, panting and feeling his torso and legs for any injuries. He shudders at the memory/nightmare before he looks around his den. He doesn't want to be in this den anymore and he walks out, trying to look normal, but he's too frazzled to look completely normal to anyone. Normally he would go to Munkustrap's den, but with Demeter there he doesn't want to do that because he can hear them from here. He would also go to his own father, but he feels too old for that so he decides that the only one to go to was Skimble. He goes to Skimble's den and knocks until said cat comes out.

"What is it Tugger?" he asks.

Tugger looks up at Skimble. "I had the nightmare..."

Skimble blinks and puts a paw on his shoulder. "Come in. I'll make some tea."

Skimble makes tea for the tom and when they finish Tugger's given the couch and Skimble goes back into his room and they go to sleep. It doesn't last long. Tugger thrashes in his sleep and whimpers, waking the owner of the den. The older tom shakes the younger one, begging him to wake up and Tugger's awakened from another nightmare.

"It's okay," Skimble whispers, holding the crying Tugger. "It's alright. Yer fine."

"It hurts."

Skimble hugs Tugger and they fall asleep on the couch with one another, Tugger sleeping the rest of the night with no nightmares.

* * *

><p>HAT: Tugger trusts Skimble and Skimble's willing to help him out in more ways than one... Why's Tugger having these nightmares? When will Tugger develop feelings for Skimble? What will the new kits be like? Why am I still asking you like you know?<p>

Mungojerrie: Stop... Asking... _Questions_!

HAT: Why?

Mungojerrie: *sighs* Because you're going to give too much away if you keep asking. Like that one thing you told me about.

HAT: Oh! When Skimble-

Mungojerrie: *covers her mouth* _YES_! That. Now please stop talking about what's gonna happen next!

Hat: *nods*

Mungojerrie: *lets go of her* Alright. Now, let's just go.

HAT: Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

HAT: ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHAT?! Okay, just enjoy. Also, it's official that in _this _chapter I'm stopping with the accents. Just wanted to let you know.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly :(**

* * *

><p>Rum Tum Tugger wakes up when he feels the one he's hugging and using as a pillow stirring and he looks up at Skimbleshanks. "Morning."<p>

"Morning, lad... how'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in ages," Tugger admits, getting up and stretching, not wanting to admit that Skimble's the one that takes his nightmares away. "I wonder why."

Skimble shrugs as he gets up. "I don't know, but you're welcome here any time," Skimble says.

Tugger nods and looks out the window. "Well, another day, another phase of the plan... we're at the part where you're jumpy, right?"

"You're right," the orange tabby nods as he puts on his uniform and has trouble getting them buttoned.

The Maine Coon rolls his eyes and swats the older tom's hands away. "Here let me get it," he says, quickly buttoning the waistcoat from bottom to top and when he finishes he smirks at a frowning Skimbleshanks. "There you go."

"Gah! Your fingers aren't numb and tingly because a heavy head was cutting off the circulation of your blood."

"Sorry," Tugger says, blush under his fur.

"Alright, best fer you to sneak out before someone wakes up."

"Okay, see you later Skim Milk."

Skimble's ears flatten in annoyance and he's about ready to say something, but Tugger's already gone. Tugger quickly goes back to his den and he stops at the entrance. He really doesn't know why he still stays here when he's haunted by the memories that happened here. He shuffles inside and stays there for a while before he gets up and walks back out gladly, rushing over to Skimble as he's fixing his waistcoat and Tugger grins.

"Hey Skimble!"

Said cat jumps and whirls around to look at the most flirtatious cats in the junkyard. "H-hello Tugger. What is it you need from me, lad?"

"I was wondering if you'd let me come with you to work?"

The older tom looks hesitant but nods slowly. "I suppose that couldn't hurt."

Tugger grins and as he walks he notices Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer and he smirks as if to say that he's winning the game. He picks up the pace and walks with Skimble. When they reach the train station they talk comfortably as friends, Tugger helping his friend with his work easily. Tugger takes a break and watches Skimble easily heave luggage into the train and Tugger wonders why it's Skimble that calms his nightmares when even Munkustrap, his own brother, could barely do that. His thoughts travel to his mother and he wonders if she would've been able to calm his nightmares. Tears fill his eyes and he slips into a secluded area to cry. He loved his mother and older brother, and he missed them a great deal. He doesn't know if he can get through these nightmares alone and he knows he doesn't want to dump his problems on the good tom that works on the railway. Speaking of the railway cat, he was wondering where Tugger when off to and followed his scent to find him crying.

"Tugger... Tugger, what is it?" Skimble asks worriedly, immediately moving forward and hugging him.

"It's just... I hate having these nightmares and I miss them so much... I don't want you to have to carry my burden..."

Skimble thumbs away the tears. "I know you miss your old brother and your mother... but I don't _ever _want you to think that you can't ocme to me about this. Understand?"

Tugger nods slowly as he stares into glass-green eyes. "I understand."

With that said Skimble brings the nightmare plagued tom into a hug and the mostly black cat buries his face in his companion's shoulder as he cries. Skimble ignores the calls for him, but Tugger doesn't and tries to get Skimble to leave and do his job, but SKimble refuses to leave. Maybe this is why the nightmares go away with Skimble. Skimble was kind, dependable, noble, caring, loyal, strong, and the cat that Tugger can always count on. When Tugger finally convinces Skimble he's alright and the orange cat leaves he finds himself working beside his friend again to get his mind off the depressing things.

"Go home, Tugger. You're in need of rest."

Tugger nods and walks back to the junkyard and goes into Jennyanydots' den to see said she-cat with Jellyorum and Asparagus (Jr.) all lounging about and talking.

"Rum Tum Tugger what have I told you about barging in here?" Jenny demands, turning and then seeing him looking tired and depressed. "Tugger... what is it?"

"Nothing, just tired. I didn't expect you to have company," he admits sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I'll leave you now."

"No, no, no! You need rest. You can sleep in my room for a little while," Jenny assures.

"Would you like some tea?" Jellyorum asks.

Tugger shakes his head. "But thanks for the offer," he says before he goes into the bedroom and collapses on the bed, exhausted.

Sadly about fifteen minutes later he's practically screaming and Asparagus has a good grip on his shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Tugger takes gulps of breath and goes slack, wide amber eyes on the ceiling. "Thanks for waking me up... I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"It's alright... anything you would like to talk about?"

Tugger shakes his head and rubs his eyes. "No... can I take that offer up on tea, though?"

Jellyorum immediately pours him a cup and gives it to him. When he finishes he's finally calm, but Skimble enters and he immediately relaxes at the sight of Tugger relaxed, awake, and drinking tea. Tugger can tell that this wasn't an act, this was real worry Skimble had.

"Good to see you're alright, lad," he says, glass-green eyes still observing his face to make sure he's okay.

"We'll give you a moment," Jelly says which means they'll leave the room, but there's no promise of it being completely private.

"What happened?" Skimble asks when they finish leaving.

"You know..." Tugger trails off.

Skimble shakes his head and puts his paws on Tugger's shoulder's. "Do you need Jenny's herbs?"

"I've been taking them, they don't work," Tugger admits, looking at the ground. "Please, stop worrying about me."

"No. I won't. You drive me crazy! Why do you always have to try and be strong, keep everything to yourself? I'm tired of you doing this to yourself," he admits. "It kills me."

Tugger can't tell if the last part's real or fake, but he does not Skimble really is frustrated about how he does do that and it is at that he lowers his gaze, unable to meet the gaze of the other. He doesn't want to see the disappointment in Skimble's eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

Skimble kneels in front of Tugger and caresses his face. "Stop... please," he begs quietly and Tugger can feel Skimble's breath on his face and smell the Scotch the slightest. "For me..."

And then their lips press together and Tugger can't help but kiss back, eyes fluttering closed as he clings in desperation to the warmth. Then suddenly the door opens and they jump away from each other guiltily and Tugger can't help but blush under his fur at the interruption and he's in all honesty frustrated at the intruders (even though one of them is the owner of the den) and he resists the urge to glare at them for what they've done.

"Were we interrupting something?" Jenny asks, a twinkle in her eye that says clearly she knows.

Skimble clears his throat. "Not at all."

* * *

><p>HAT: They had their first kiss! *squeal* I'm so glad I worked on this. It's really coming together nicely.<p>

Victoria: Good. How far until they _actually _have their first _real _kiss?

HAT: *taps chin in thought* Between the next chapter and a few chapters after that... maybe... I don't know, I'm writing this as I go. I tend to be impatient, as you can see, so my stories seem a little rushed, I suppose.

Victoria: I can tell.

HAT: Hey!

Victoria: *shrugs* Well...

HAT: I know, but still. Anyway, you have _no _idea what's coming next. Like when Mistoffelees-

Victoria: *covers her mouth* Jerrie was right, you _do _have a big mouth with these things.

HAT: *pushes Victoria's paw off of face* I was just gonna say when Mistoffelees (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER) and that (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER)... is that bad?

Victoria: _Yes!_ It is bad.

HAT: Oops.

Victoria: Oh, well. They all know now. Might as well tell that Tugger (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER) which makes Skimble (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER). Oh! And that the kits (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER) and that (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER) happens.

HAT: Now that's giving away _way _too much. Well... now they know the entire story. I don't see the point in continuing.

Victoria: *shrugs* I guess this is where you stop.

HAT: Yep... REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

HAT: I was on a roll, wasn't I? Maybe It'll continue.

**Disclaimer: Andrew Lloyd Webber told me to tell you that I don't own it, that he does... *sighs and pouts* If only... but I don't! REVIEW AT THE END PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>The Rum Tum Tugger's never had such a plagued mind. For the past three nights after the one before the kiss Tugger's been going to Skimblehanks' den to get a full night's sleep and not only is this Maine Coon's mind plagued by the retched nightmares, but also by Skimbleshanks himself. Tugger can't stop thinking about the way Skimble smiles or how his eyes sparkle when he's excited or gets to tell one of his many stories to Tugger (who <em>does <em>ask for them occasionally) or the kits or how when he works he seems happy and diligent or how adorable Skimble is when he's embarrassed about something... and especially the kiss. It still feels warm on his lips whenever he thinks about it.

He needs to stop thinking about it... but he can't. That's why he's pacing in his den. Then someone enters his den... Mistoffelees. The tux cat looks confused upon entry, dark eyes following his older brother as he paces back and forth.

"What's the matter?"

The maned cat stops and looks at the one that got him into all of this and hesitates before he sighs. "I... I think I might be starting to like Skimble..."

"Weren't you two already decent acquaintances?" Mistoffelees asks innocently.

"No, Misto, not that way... I think... I think I might be starting to fall in love with him."

"Well isn't that good? Then you can win the game easier."

That's the thing Mistoffelees doesn't know that he and Skimble have been faking this whole time that Tugger was playing the game and that Skimble's just doing what he can to help Tugger win the game. But Tugger can't tell him that. So the Maine Coon stays silent and lets Mistoffelees think what he thinks about Tugger's problems. Instead he perks at the greetings to the railway cat and the black and leopard spotted cat walks out of his den and goes to the main clearing where Skimble is. He can't help but smile at the sight of him and Skimble smiles back, but still Tugger can't tell whether or not the emotions are real or not.

"Congrats, you two!" Alonzo says, a sparkle in his blue eyes, as he passes by.

Skimble and Tugger blink and share a look of surprise before glass-green and amber look to Jennyanydots, Jellyourm, and Asparagus, who look to be trying to avoid meeting two _new couple's _gazes as they guiltily keep from looking directly at them.

"I knew news spread fast, but I had no idea how it got to be this fast," Tugger mutters.

"Oh well, might as well," Skimble says, taking Tugger's paw and walking together towards Skimble's den to have tea, but the kits crowd them and they stand there baffled as they talk all at once. "Alright! One at a time, one at a time... Tumble."

"Are you two together now?"

Tugger nods. "Yes," he answers before pointing at Jemima. "Your question next."

"Which one of you's the girl in the relationship?"

"Next question," the male couple says.

"But... that was all of our questions," Electra says.

Tugger and Skimble share a look and then shrug. "We don't know yet," they say together.

The kits pout. "Will you let us know when you know?" Victoria asks.

"No," they say together.

"Now excuse us!" Skimble says and the two toms quickly flee and when they're alone Tugger's still holding onto Skimble's hand. "No one's around, lad, you don't have to hold on anymore."

Tugger quickly drops the older tom's paw. "Sorry."

"So in a few days we'll get to the point where we kiss publicly," Skimble mutters and Tugger's lips feel warm and tingle immediately. "And the Jellicle Ball's still in a few weeks... the plan is moving along faster than we'd originally planned."

Tugger nods. "By the time the Jellicle Ball comes it'll be a shock when they realize the truth."

After a while Skimble goes into his den and Tugger into his own and he waits a few hours into the night before he sneaks over to Skimble's and curls against the older cat who now holds him in his arms. Tugger, though he knows it will hurt, pretends that Skimble's really in love with him as he falls asleep.

_**-LINE!-**_

Tugger rises early and rushes back to his own den, not wanting to be questioned about why he was in Skimble's den. He walks out again and when he walks towards the hunting grounds he sees something that's both amusing and uncomfortable as he sees his younger brother make out with his mate, Demeter... He's just prepared to just walk past them, like any other cat would, when Munkustrap straddles her hips and Tugger jumps back, covering his eyes and crashing into a pile of garbage, gaining their attention.

"Please don't make kittens! I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Tugger begs, definitely _not _wanting to know about his brother's love life. "Why don't you take that to your own den?! Seriously there are adults and _kittens_ that are gonna hunt, you know?"

"Sorry," the couple murmurs.

Tugger shakes his head and rubs his forehead. "Alright, I'm done... I'm going to go throw up what's left of my dinner and skip breakfast _and _lunch."

With that said he walks away and sits in a shaded area and looks around. He spots Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, and Mungojerrie talking before the latter push the former (Tumblebrutus) in a direction and he seems nervous. Tugger continues to watch as the mostly white tom-kit walks towards the mystic twins and pregnant Exotica, his eyes going from his paws to Tantomile as he speaks, most likely with a nervous tone and then he stops talking for a moment and Tugger can feel the tension from here as Tantomile looks at him with a contemplating face and Coricopat looks from one to the other. When she says something Tumblebrutus breaks into a grin and jumps up in excitement before stopping as she says something, sobering just in the slightest, but still looking happy.

_She must've accepted his request to go on a date later_, Tugger thinks, grinning as he nods and backs away before jogging away. He can't help but wonder if he'd feel that happy if Skimble accepted his request on a date for real. He knows the answer, but still he wonders. Suddenly he's aware of a presence next to him and he sees Exotica trying to sit.

"Oh! Why didn't you make some noise?" Tugger demands as he helps her sit down.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm fine. You seem to be deep in thought."

"Yeah," he admits, sitting next to her. "I saw Tumble asking Tantomile out. She accepted right?"

"Yes, but she's not totally into it because he's a little younger than her."

At this Tugger nods. "Yes, I can see the hesitation."

She nudges him. "What's really going on?"

He looks at his paws. Most would think he's not friends with anyone, especially the mostly elusive Exotica, but he's been friends with her for a while. "Well... If I tell you this, you have to swear not to tell anyone else, not even Cori."

"I swear on the Everlasting Cat," she promises.

"Well... The day the game started I told Skimble the truth and he agreed to help me win the game and now... I think I'm starting to fall in love with him, but I don't know what to do," he sums up.

She doesn't talk for a minute before she puts a paw on his arm. "Well... tell him."

"I can't because I don't know if he feels the same about me... he could be acting."

"Take a chance," she says, making his amber eyes meet her dark brown ones.

After talking about random things suddenly she lets out a sharp gasp and clutches her stomach. "What happened?" he asks worriedly.

"My... my water broke," she gasps. "Get me to Jenny!"

Tugger sees the liquid between her legs and knows this is just the beginning as he resists gagging as he picks her up bridal style and rushes to Jenny's den, bursting in while Jenny's washing dishes. He doesn't have time for being yelled at because Exotica lets out a sharp gasp, gaining Jenny's attention and he's ordered to place her on the floor where there are towels and Tugger goes as ordered, glad he's not the one delivering the kit(s) because he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Thank you Tugger," Exotica whispers. "Remember what we talked about."

The Maine Coon nods and backs away before he runs out and gets Coricopat, Tantomile, and Cassandra to see their mate, sister, and sister-in-law giving birth and when he gets back about an hour later after searching the entire junkyard for them he sees one out of however many kits slip out and he runs back outside and throws up, one arm around his stomach and the other braced against the wall to keep him up. Then he feels a hand rubbing his back as he dry heaves and he notices orange fur out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" Skimble asks.

"Saw... gah!" Tugger pauses, disgusted in the taste of his throw up so he's led ot a nearby puddle and he laps up the water greedily to get the taste out of his mouth. "Saw Exotica's first baby born... couldn't do it."

"What were you doing in there, lad?"

"Exotica's water broke when she was talking to me and I rushed her in and I got Cori and Cassandra."

The railway cat smiles. "That was good of you. Come over here and sit, put your head between your legs," he advises.

Tugger does as told and is soon fully recovered and when he slowly rises he smiles at the glass-green eyed tom. "Thank you."

"No problem, lad."

The younger tom leans into the older one, noticing a certain silver tabby watching. "I don't think I'll ever watch another birth again..."

Skimble chuckles. "I assure you, you will one day. What of when Victoria has her first litter? Or Jemima?"

Tugger's hackles rise. "They'd better not have kittens any time soon," he growls.

The tabby bursts out into laughter. "Of course you're as protective as your brothers."

"I always have been," Tugger rolls his eyes.

Skimble holds Tugger's paws and his amber eyes close as he imagines Skimble's really in love with him... he knows that later it will hurt when they aren't, but... just this one last time he'll imagine it... just one last time...

Suddenly Exotica's yells of labor are over and Tugger's ears prick as he opens his eyes in curiosity, but he won't interrupt the family moment to see the kits... he'll wait like everyone else. So instead he'll just cuddle with Skimble for a little while. Throughout their entire time together waiting for permission to see the kittens the two switched constantly from Tugger seeming to be the female to Skimble seeming to the the female. After all, neither wants to lose their masculine edge, no matter how confident they were as warriors (especially Skimble).

Then Cassandra walks out with a smile. "Come in, you two!"

They exchange a glance as Cassandra disappears back into Jennyanydot's den, but enter together. They see three beautiful kittens upon entry with their father, mother, and aunt. Tugger looks to the one in the mother's arms and sees it looks like the mother herself except with light brown fur. The one in the father's arms is white with black tabby stripes and a brown streak along the back. The final one that's passed to the second aunt is dark brown save for a black muzzle paws and tux. Though the kittens' fur aren't like their parent's (like in most cases) their faces hold plenty from each parent. Suddenly Tantomile is offering to let Tugger hold her... nephew.

"No, no, no," Tugger shakes his head.

"Go on," Cassandra encourages from her sister's side.

Tugger gently takes the bundle and feels like he did when he held his baby sister, like he was going to drop him, but due to this fear, he doesn't. Skimble looks over Tugger's shoulder and smiles, looking at Rum Tum Tugger's fearful, yet content face as he gazes on the newborn kitten.

"He's handsome..." the curious cat says.

"Like his father," Exotica says lovingly. "And I can't wait to see their eyes."

Tugger hands Skimble the child and Skimble handles him expertly (after all, he's had two nieces and two nephews and has handled other cat's kittens) and grins at the tux kitten as he has the adult's forefinger. "He's strong too!"

Cori grins proudly. "Yes, both my boys are. And my little girl's as beautiful as her mother," he says, gesturing to the one in his arms.

Tugger has sat in a corner and started to fall asleep, letting the others talk and hold the kittens, so he's nearly shocked when he feels a warm paw on his shoulder shaking him gently. He blinks to try and make the blurry orange image clear, but he's far too tired to get up and do anything at all. He feels a warm arm wrap around his torso as his own arm's thrown over another and he's led out of the den. Tugger nuzzles the one half-carrying him, Skimble, and lets out a sigh. Tugger's put in a warm bed and tucked in and then the presence is gone and Tugger falls into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>HAT: Sorry for taking so long, I couldn't find the paper with all the pairings I'd been planning to do, so it took forever. SOrry about that, but not it's going full force! WOO-HOO!<p>

Bustopher Jones: Well, now that that's over with, when will the next chapter be out?

HAT: When I write it and get it out, duh!

Bustopher Jones: *rolls eyes* Oh, goodie...

HAT: What's that supposed to mean?

Bustopher Jones: You're making htem wait far longer than they want to... especially all that you've told them... so many spoilers.

HAT: -_-* ... Review...


	9. Chapter 9

HAT: You're going to love _and _hate me in the rest of this story. Gah! When (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER) _all _happen from here on out and you're going to love and hate me, this is just a warning. Let's go on with the disclaimer and story.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot... and if I throw any extras in there I own them. ENJOY and PLEASE review!**_

* * *

><p>The Rum Tum Tugger tosses and turns in his sleep, sweat covering his body as he lives a nightmare, relives a memory, over and over again, whimpering and giving out quiet cries until his amber eyes snap open and he sits up, fear coursing through his veins and his eyes immediately taking in the scenery of his dream. He feels himself and there are no wounds, so he's fine, not wounded, and it was only just a dream- no- just a nightmare... a nightmare that's been haunting him for far too long for his liking.<p>

Instead of going to Skimbleshanks, like he normally would, he just hugs his knees to his chest and buries his face in his knees to muffle his sobs. He can't put his burden on Skimble anymore, he has to handle this on his own or how can he call himself a tom? He rocks back and forth, trying to escape the memory as best he can, but it doesn't seem to work. His heartbeat doesn't still like it should, doesn't have the right rhythm like he'd like it to be, and he definitely doesn't have the strength to deal with this like he _needs_. On top of his nightmares there's his feelings for Skimble. How could he deal with them? How does he even know if anything that Skimble's done is with real emotion? He doesn't and he doesn't know if he has the confidence to find out... this is why Munkustrap's the protector. Because Tugger can't face his fears, he can fight just fine, but he can't lead anyone, guide anyone, when he's broken.

His heartbeat quickens as his ears prick at a noise from the entrance and he lifts his head slowly, trying to see what wanted entry. Then a shadow enters and slinks in his direction, slow and careful and most of all silent. He can hear his blood roaring in his ears and the shadow stops, tilting it's head like it's trying to listen for the heartbeat Tugger can so clearly hear and then the head straightens as if finding it's target and satisfied to have done so. Tugger backs as far as possible until his back his something solid and his wide amber eyes are locked on the shadow at the edge of his bed, his claws sliding out because he knows he's going to give a bigger fight this time.

_Everlasting, let me wake up. Please don't let it happen again,_ the tom prays as the shadow's paw is placed on the bed where the moonlight is and Tugger's so confused when the paw is orange. The rest of the shadow enters the moonlight and the Maine Coon's entire body relaxes, his claws no longer sinking into his bed and his amber eyes closed as he lets out a sigh of relief, the breath that he hadn't noticed that he was holding in.

It was only Skimble.

"What're you doing here?" Tugger asks, opening his tired, aged eyes to look at the older tom.

"I wondered what happened when you didn't show up and came here myself to see if anything happened."

Tugger's so frustrated and tired and sad that he doesn't know what to do with himself. "You should go home and get some sleep."

"What's wrong?"

The younger tom shakes his head. "No... I'm costing you too much sleep every night..."

The orange tabby frowns. "Lad, you're costing me sleep by my worrying about you. When you didn't come I was so scared you might've gone and done something drastic."

Tugger blinks, seeing the sadness in this strong tom's glass-green eyes. The flirtatious cat wouldn't admit it, but more than once he's thought about self harm to solve his problems, but every time he was either stopped or he stopped himself by thinking of others and how _they'd _be effected if he _did _do it. He isn't strong and he knows that... and Skimble knows he's not as stable as he makes himself out to be, especially for the kits and his little siblings.

"I promise I won't do that."

Skimble looks up at the curious cat and nods. "Thank you..." he sighs, relaxing and then wiping away Tugger's tears asks, "What's wrong?"

"There's the insistent nightmares that don't seem to ever stop, there's this stupid game that I don't want to be a game anymore, and Exotica's advise all spinning in my head all at once."

"Wait... what game?" Skimble asks.

"The game we're playing," Tugger admits, realizing it's too late to go back now. "The way you act like with me when we're in front of others... I want to feel that when we're alone... I want that to be real and not fake..."

It's quiet for a long time and Tugger's sure that Skimble will get up and leave as he stares at his paws... but something happens...

* * *

><p>HAT: I told you that you'd hate me from here on out. I'm leaving a cliffhanger! I hate them as much as you do, but it feels like I should start doing it now.<p>

Pouncival: *shakes head* That's cold, girl, that's cold.

HAT: *shrugs* Well? I have to, it's _got _to be done.

Pouncival: Well... what happens? Do they get together, do they get interrupted, does Macavity come, do they have se-

HAT: NO!... wait how do you even _know _about that anyway?

Pouncival: Well... Plato was talking to Mungojerrie and-

HAT: *holds up hand* Say no more... I am going to kill them for ruining your innocence.

Pouncival: I think that's what mom was doing-

HAT: *covers eyes and runs* Kill the visuals, Jesus, kill the visuals! Quite talking Pounce! *runs into pole and collapses on back*

Pouncival: *winces and turns camera to face him, still staring at Hat before turning to the camera* Um... While I take HAT to get checked out... review...


	10. Chapter 10

HAT: Now you're suspense is put to an end! What's gonna happen? *evil grin*

_**Disclaimer: I own C- *tackled to ground by Andrew Lloyd Webber* I-I don't own Cats... only the three little kittens... *weak voice* Help... me... *passes out***_

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on Unexpected and Unpredictable (Mostly):<span>_

_"There's the insistent nightmares that don't seem to ever stop, there's this stupid game that I don't want to be a game anymore, and Exotica's advise all spinning in my head all at once."_

_"Wait... what game?" Skimble asks._

_"The game we're playing," Tugger admits, realizing it's too late to go back now. "The way you act like with me when we're in front of others... I want to feel that when we're alone... I want that to be real and not fake..."_

_It's quiet for a long time and Tugger's sure that Skimble will get up and leave as he stares at his paws... but something happens..._

* * *

><p>Warm lips press against Tugger's and he freezes at the unexpected action, eyes wide and lips still (unlike with so many others) and his mind is running a million miles a minute in the few seconds that this happens and with all his experience he <em>should've <em>kissed back, but then again... he's never been with a tom and he's almost always been the kisser and even when he wasn't his response was immediate. Then again Skimble is completely different and really, really new to Tugger.

Skimble pulls away and caresses Tugger's face. "I'm willing to give this a try... because admittedly... I've been feeling like a kit with a crush around you recently."

Tugger's in shock. "R-really?"

"Yes," the orange tabby whispers reassuringly, never taking his glass-green eyes off of the Maine Coon's amber ones. "Really."

A grin splits Tugger's face. "So... the game's not a game?"

"No. Not at all," Skimble muses.

"So... does this mean I get to kiss you whenever I want?"

"Almost whenever... after all, there are kittens that we can spare the details around."

Tugger chuckles and shakes his head. "Yeah..." he murmurs before he frowns. "Does this mean I don't get to sleep with you?"

Blush covers his face as he realizes what he said. "Oh? Taking it a bit fast aren't we?"

"N-no that's not what I meant, though I wouldn't mind- later of course- but I was talking about... about the nightmares."

"It doesn't mean you can't," Skimble assures. "Now let's just go to sleep."

Tugger nods and they lay down, Tugger nuzzling Skimble and putting his head under the other tom's chin and their arms wrapped around each other. They stay like this for very little time because sleep quickly comes to take the pair.

* * *

><p>The large Maine Coon's tail swishes lazily as he watches the cats around him go about their daily activities. Tumblebrutus seems so nervous and scared he's going to burst as Coricopat talks to him. Tugger smirks, knowing the older brother's threatening his little sister's date and relaxes. Everything is as it should be. Skimble's working for the next... hour, hour and a half, the kittens are playing, Munkustrap and Alonzo are talking about guard duties, Bombalurina's walking in with a new tom.<p>

Tugger stops and his focus is _immediately_ on the pair that's walking into the junkyard. The tom's a sandy color with a dark brown muzzle and left paw. Tugger's amber eyes narrowing and he's glad that Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer are walking past him because he grabs their arms and pulls them to him and moves to the side.

"Oi! What're you yanking us around for?" Mungojerrie demands.

Tugger points to the new tom. "That's Jasper, Bomba's new tomfriend, right?"

They glance at the couple and nod. "Yeah."

"Is there anything bad about him?"

"Not that we've found yet, but we thought we'd be given a week or two more time to dig up more information on him," Rumpelteazer admits.

"Well, nothing besides he's got a temper, but from what we've heard it's only when he goes out with his friends and gets too much drinks from games," Mungojerrie adds.

"Well, true, but I think that's everyone," Rumpelteazer adds.

Tugger rubs his temples. "_Just..._ Try and get this done faster. For now... I'll be interrogating him."

"Good luck!" they say cheerfully, waving goodbye to him before they set off to steal something from humans.

He saunters over, thumbs in belt, to Bombalurina and Jasper in the middle of the clearing and Bombalurina's face pales under her fur at the sight of Rum Tum Tugger. After all, he's overprotective with all of her tomfriends and she knows by the look in his eyes he's going to interrogate the tom.

"Hey Bomba and..."

"Jasper," the tom says, holding out his paw in greeting.

Tugger merely nods his acknowledgement. "_Pleasure_ to meet you. Bomba's talked _so_ much about you."

"Jasper, this is Rum Tum Tugger, Tugger, this is Jasper," Bombalurina says kindly, though her eyes show anger towards her ex-tomfriend.

Jasper's emerald eyes flash with realization. "Bomba's talked about you."

Tugger nods. "I'm sure she has... Bomba, can I steal your tomfriend for a second?"

She shakes her head. "I was going to have him meet Demeter."

"It'll only take a minute," Tugger promises.

"It's alright, it'll be a sec," Jasper assures, flashing a charming smile to her, which seems to dazzle her.

She sighs. "Alright, you have two minutes."

"It'll take less," they assure.

When they get out of sight and hearing distance Tugger grabs the new tom by the scruff and makes him meet his amber eyes. "I swear, if Bomba sheds so much as one tear I swear to the Everlasting Cat that I will murder you, understand?"

Jasper nods. "I understand."

"And if she so much as one hair out of place for the wrong reasons and you don't protect her I will torture you, kill you, wait for you to be reborn and torture and kill you _again _understand?"

"I do," the sandy tom replies.

Tugger lets go and fixes the tom's fur. "Good. She may be my ex-queenfriend, but she's my best friend and I won't stand for any tom doing anything to her."

"I understand. I'm that way about my little sister and ex-queenfriend and ex-tomfriend."

"Tomfriend?"

"I was experimental, but we stay good friends. I've got nothing against anyone homosexual, I just prefer queens myself."

Tugger nods. "Oh... well, come on. Let's get back before Bomba thinks I killed you and buried your body somewhere."

Both of them chuckle and go back and Bombalurina's eyes check for wounds, but she relaxes when she finds none. Tugger says goodbye and turns to leave when he sees Victoria crying. His amber eyes darken and he immediately wonders what Plato did and has already thought of over one hundred ways to kill him.

"Hey Vicky," Tugger says gently, hugging his younger sibling. "What's wrong?"

"Plato was patrolling and a Pollicle came and attacked him. He's in Jenny's den and Jenny and Jelly are treating him," she answers through tears.

All the plans for the injured cat's death flew out the metaphorical window and he hugs her a little tight. "Shh, shh. Jenny and Jelly are gonna make him better, don't you worry. Get some rest and I'll wake you up when there's news."

She nods mutely and buries her face in his fluffy mane and he holds her sleeping form for who knows how long before Mistoffelees and Munkustrap come and see why Tugger hasn't moved with Victoria for a while and Tugger reluctantly tells them and the brothers immediately move to touch their sister, ready to give her comfort, but Tugger fiercely shakes his head, quietly reminding them that she needs all the rest she can get with no disturbances so Munkustrap goes to see if there's any progress with their brother-in-law. No one was surprised that the Protector didn't come back with any news so they wait. Then Jenny comes out, her fur a bit ruffled and blood on her paws.

"Wake up, Vicky," Tugger mutters, nuzzling her and she wakes up when Mistoffelees shakes her the tiniest bit.

The white she-cat's eyes immediately focus on Jenny's bloody paws. "I-Is he alright?"

Jenny nods, her tired chocolate eyes holding hope. "He's stable. Jelly and I will be taking shifts to keep an eye on him, though. He's been asking for you."

Victoria beams and Tugger lets go of her allowing her to run to her mate and Mistoffelees takes the shift to watch their sister. Exhausted, Tugger leans on his younger brother, the silver tabby not seeming to mind at the moment.

"You're very tired," Munkustrap notes, rubbing his brother's ears.

"Hn," Tugger grunts.

The Protector yawns. "Perhaps a nap would be best for both of us?"

"That's the best idea you've ever come up with," the Maine Coon sighs, falling asleep with his side pressed against his brother after the long day.

* * *

><p>HAT: I decided to be nice... this time.<p>

Plato: _This _time. I bet the next chapter you're not nice.

HAT: Most likely. Anyway, since I'm tired... NIGHT!

Plato: *sighs* Review... wait! That's _my _bed! Get out!... and don't carry it away either! *runs after HAT*


	11. Chapter 11

HAT: Lol... I was sooooo random when I posted stuff last time. Especially with _Munkustrap's Gone CRAZY! _which I was completely weird about... huh, I'm strange... WAAAAIT! I'm going my Story on Tugger and Skimble right? M'kay!... I need to stop eating the candy I'm supposed to sell... ANYWAY, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely every single kitten in Exotica's litter and Jasper!... sadly, however, I don't own Cats.. *sigh* Enjoy anyway...**

* * *

><p>The large maned cat stretches in the sunlight on the trunk of the TSE 1 car, the sun high in the sky and every cat (save for those on guard and Tugger's very glad that he's done guarding for the day) is relaxing. He notices Electra trying to catch her uncle's tail for the millionth time and she fails because Skimble's <em>well <em>aware of his niece trying to catch his long brown tail like usual and had growl quite used to it, even doing it in his sleep many times not just with Electra (though she's the main suspect) but all cats (because some teenagers felt they were up for the challenge) and so far only Jenny when they were young, has ever succeeded. Tugger chuckles as Skimble sits beside him, wrapping his tail tightly around his paws.

"Maybe I'll catch your tail someday," Tugger mutters, nuzzling his companion.

Skimble chuckles. "I'd like to see you try."

Tugger stretches a little before he sits up and pecks a kiss on the orange tom's cheek. "Later," he promises.

Their tails twine together and Tugger laces his fingers through Skimble's leaning back to back with said cat. They found who the queen was in the relationship, but both were too masculine for that girly stuff, so they just do little things to show their affection. They stay like this for a while before they get up and walk to a semi-secluded area where they share a quick kiss, and then Tugger's paws travel downward and grips the butt of the older tom, who jumps a little and playfully glares at him.

"Oh so it's that way?" he asks before his own paws lower and grip a little tighter, making the gripper become the grippee. "Like it?"

Tugger blushes and playfully growls. "Very much."

Suddenly there's a squeak and they look down at Electra who's covering her eyes and blushing. "I-I'm sorry Uncle Skimble, T-Tugger. I- uh- never mind. Sorry," she stutters, turning away.

Tugger can tell exactly what's going through Skimble's mind: _Oh crap! My niece saw me... and him... oh damn it!_ Or something along those lines by the way his shoulders and jaw slack and eyes follow his niece as she retreats from the pair.

"Go on," Tugger says, gesturing to one of his fan-girls.

"I'll be back," Skimble says.

"And I'll be Beethoven," Tugger jokes before hitting the orange tabby's butt before he walks away and when the brown tailed tom turns around with semi-wide eyes Tugger winks. "Don't take too long."

Skimble blushes and rolls his eyes before rushing after his niece to hopefully clear the air between them. No kit should ever see their mother, father, uncle, or aunt (all over a certain age gap) get intimate and Electra was unfortunate enough to have seen her crush and uncle intimate together... yes, it's not good for her mind so far, but she knows it's really adorable... something about queens loving gay toms being in their nature, Tugger figures.

He shakes his head and narrows his amber eyes at the ground. _Stop getting in touch with your queen side! Just because your gay doesn't mean you have to understand them... right?_

But being an uncle to multiple girls (seeing as most of the kits are girls and he's taken on the favorite uncle position for all of them) and having a younger sister that he practically raised, Skimble has an excuse for being in touch with his feminine side. Tugger, however, only has two sisters that he somewhat raised with his brother Munkustrap (and Deuteronomy when he was able to visit) and he's just slept with a lot of queens, but he shouldn't be that in touch with it.

Skimble comes back and he leans against him, giving him a light peck on the cheek, his scent a little apprehension. "Tugger... I'll be gone for a couple of days on the Night Mail... We're going a little farther than usual."

Tugger's heart sinks and he looks at Skimble with dismay. "A couple?... that's two?"

Skimble winces. "A few..."

"Three?"

"Four."

The younger tom's shoulders sag and he lowers his amber eyes to the ground. "Four days..."

"It'll only be three nights," the orange tabby assures, nuzzling his companion.

_Three nights,_ Tugger thinks. "When go you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Tugger presses against Skimble and nuzzles him. "I-It's okay. I can last that long."

Skimble wraps his arms around the Maine Coon and kisses his forehead as Tugger sulks about not having Skimble around for four days. He realizes that there'll be times when Skimble's away for weeks, even months at a time. He never thought about that before and now that he has he clings to the railway cat. He doesn't know what state he'll be in by the time Skimble returns so he's going to enjoy being with his tomfriend for as long as possible. Finally Tugger felt there was something that he needed to say.

"I love you," both toms say at once before blushing and smiling at one another.

It was something they'd never said to each other before now and now that they've said it... it's better. They share a tender kiss before someone clears their throat. The two look up at an amused Mistoffelees and Tugger glares while Skimble waits patiently for Mistoffelees to say what he needs to say.

"Um... I was wondering if everything was going alright," he says.

Tugger's about to say something rude when Skimble speaks. "It's all fine. What can we help you with?"

"Well, we were all wondering who..."

"Who the queen is," the pair finishes.

"Yeah."

Tugger rolls his eyes. "When are they gonna learn they're never gonna find out?"

His younger brother huffs before he looks between Tugger and Skimble, worry in his features. "Um... So Skimble? Did you...?"

"Yes, I told him," Skimble sighs, making Mistoffelees relax and turn his eyes on his older brother.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tugger replies, nuzzling his tomfriend. "I'm just gonna spend as much time with him as possible."

Mistofelees nods. "Okay. I'll see you later, I've gotta go glare at Pouncival."

"Glare double time for me," Tugger calls after his little brother.

"I will!" the tux calls back.

"That kit," Tugger sighs before he smiles. "But... he's great, isn't he?"

"Aye, you're brother's a good young tom.. I'm glad he brought us together," Skimble whispers the last part, no one else but Exotica knowing the truth.

Tugger nuzzles the older tom. "Me too."

* * *

><p>HAT: ... I'm too tired to do anything... review *goes to sleep*<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

HAT: I was on a roll, wasn't I? Maybe It'll continue.

**Disclaimer: Besides Jasper and the three soon-to-be-named kits... I own nothing T_T**

* * *

><p>It hasn't been the best couple of days for the Rum Tum Tugger's been pretty close to sulking. Not everyone knows that he has actual feelings for the railway cat, but a good portion of them do and try to cheer him up. Even Jasper, the one he's threatened and barely gotten to know, wants to cheer him up. On the third day while he's sulking in the pipe (Mistoffelees had left to stay with his humans) he feels something brush against him. He sees that one of Exotica's kits, the little tom he and Skimble had held. The blind kit mews pitifully before burying it's nose in Tugger's fur.<p>

"Your mom and dad must be panicking because of you," Tugger mutters as he picks up the tom-kit and stands before checking the brown and black tux for anything wrong and smiles. "Looks like you're still healthy. I should probably take you to Jenny to be checked out before I take you back to your parents... how'd you get out anyway? Were they sleeping?"

He talks to this kit like he can speak. The curious cat shakes his head and enters the Gumbie Cat's den.

"Hello Tugger... are you kitsitting?" Jenny asks.

"No, actually while I was in the pipe he came to me. He seems fine, but I decided that I should probably have you check him before I go to Cori and Exotica."

She smiles at him. "That's so good of you. Come here let me check him out," she says before she nods. "He's perfectly fine... you'd make a great father, you know."

Tugger blushes and shakes his head. "D-don't let anyone know. I've got a reputation to keep up."

A laugh bursts from the smaller cat. "That reputation was ruined long ago. Everyone knows that you've a soft spot for kits."

He chuckles as he takes the small tux kit. "I'll take him home now. They must be frantic by now."

"Goodbye."

Tugger walks with a little swagger to give a little extra bounce for the kit to rock him to sleep and when he reaches the den containing the new parents he pauses at the sound of frantic searching and yelling from the inside. He sighs and looks down at the small kit, wondering how something so small can cause so much trouble... but then he thinks of himself and the other kits and nods. Kits are supposed to cause trouble, but so soon? At such a young age? He doesn't know. He knocks on the door and the door opens to reveal Exotica and her features turn into one of relief.

"Oh, thank the Everlasting... where'd you find him?" Exotica asks.

"He came to me," Tugger admits with a shy smile as he hands the kit to his mother, but the kit squeals and reaches for Tugger.

Exotica smiles. "He's taken a liking to you... I want you to choose his name."

Tugger blinks. "W-what? I mean I intruded enough, I can't pick a kit's name. That's also making me the godfather and-"

"I know that you're good with kits, Tugger, so don't try to hide it... besides, you've had an attachment to him since the day he was born."

The Maine Coon smiles. "Well... yeah. I guess I get an attachment to tuxes," he says, his mind going to his little brother Mistoffelees.

"So what's his name?"

"Um..." Tugger takes a minute to look at the little kit, taking in his features and trying to gauge what to name the tom-kit and then... the kit's eyes open and they're blue, like all kits before their eyes adjust, and look right at Tugger. A soft smile graces the cat who'd been sullen for the past few days as he gazes at the small kit. "Llyir."

Exotica smiles. "I like it... Llyir."

LLyir responds to his name, looking at his mother after she says it before reaching for Tugger again. Tugger bends down and nuzzles the kit with a purr, promising to see him later. Coricopat skids to a stop at the sight of his son and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank the Everlasting."

"Tugger found Llyir... or rather Llyir found Tugger," Exotica explains to her mate.

"Thank you Tugger... and you picked such a wonderful name," he purrs as he nuzzles his mate.

"Um... actually Tugger named him."

Coricopat blinks before smiling. "Thank you again... I'm glad to have you be his godfather."

"Perhaps more names will come to mind. For now Llyir's the only one that's been named," Exotica says.

"I'm just glad to help," Tugger shrugs.

Their eyes flash with intuition, but Exotica smiles at her friend. "I don't think you helped Llyir... I think Llyir helped you. You haven't smiled in since Skimble left... until Llyir."

He blinks in realization. They're right and he smiles, knowing he and Llyir are going to be close for a long time. "I'll see you all later... no, don't cry, I'll see you again. After all, I did name you."

Llyir stops crying, but he still pouts before he's taken inside. Coricopat thanks him once more before going back inside to attend to his kits. Tugger shakes his head and walks with a little skip to his step, definitely happy after having spend time with the newly named kit... the kit that _he _named. He feels pride well in his chest at that thought and his chest swells at the thought of being a godfather. Being an uncle is much different, he knows. You can be crappy and still be an uncle. To be a godfather you have to be good, responsible (though he's never been looked at as responsible as others would want), and dependable and trustworthy... parent material. To think that he lives up to all of those makes him happy, though he prays that he'll never have to take on the kits in because he doesn't want the two cats to meet an untimely end and have the kits lose their parents.

Suddenly he sees Munkustrap, Victoria, and Jemima talking frantically, the girl's eyes filled with tears, and Munkustrap's full of sadness and when they look at their older brother they seem reluctant to say anything. Tugger slowly walks forward, knowing he's going to regret hearing whatever he's about to hear, but he has to hear it. He stops in front of his little siblings and then they throw their arms around him for comfort. As the older brother he has to comfort the younger ones.

"What is it?" Tugger asks, fear lacing his words, but not enough for his younger sisters to hear, but it's loud and clear to his brother.

Munkustrap gulps and then his silver eyes meet his brother's golden gaze. "Mistoffelees hasn't been at his human home... Macavity took Mistoffelees."

* * *

><p>HAT: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUN! I told you that you'd hate me. CLIFFHANGER!<p>

Electra: You know that's wrong right?

HAT: I know, but still... what's gonna happen _next _though?

Electra: I don't know, you're the author... wait are you still gonna write that thing?"

HAT: Which thing?

Electra: _That _thing.

HAT: OHHHH! Yeah, of course.

Electra: Okay... well... Review!


	13. Chapter 13

HAT: Ooooooh, it's about to go down _now!_ What's gonna happen now that Mistoffelees is in Macavity's evil claws? What's he going through?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot... and if I throw any extras in there I own them. ENJOY and PLEASE review!**_

* * *

><p>Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, Rum Tum Tugger's dear little brother, has been kidnapped by his older brother, the one that they'd all rather forget about. Tugger closes his golden eyes and hugs his little sister's tighter, quietly comforting them before he puts them to bed when they fall asleep. He's decided that no matter what he'll protect them and get his baby brother back. His eyes go to amber, dark and cold, as he thinks about the tuxedo cat being in the ginger cat's claws. Who knows what will happen to the small adolescent? Tugger sits awake for hours, his gut telling him to stay with his sisters just in case Macavity gets through Munkustrap. He may be terrified of his older brother after what's been done... but he won't let that fear keep him from protecting his sisters.<p>

_Everlasting... let Mistoffelees be safe, and please... please keep the tribe safe even if..._ he can't finish that thought. His dark eyes glow yellow with the small bit of magic in his veins. Old Deuteronomy's the one that has magic, though it wasn't strong until it got to Macavity or Mistoffelees, but each child of Deuteronomy has even the smallest bit of magic, though out of the rest of the kits Tugger has the most (barely because Munkustrap's just below him). The large Maine Coon rises at the slightest noise and his claws are out as he snarls.

"Well... Protecting our darling little sisters aren't we?" the Hidden Paw says with a malicious smile. "Wanted to come to the family reunion?"

Tugger snarls and he leaps forward with new strength in his limbs, not wanting to converse with his evil brother at the moment. The Napoleon of Crime side steps and raises his leg so his foot connects with his younger brother's ribs and Tugger grunts as there's a sickening crack, but he grabs his brother's shoulders and forces him out of the den and they scuffle quietly for a while before Tugger nearly cries out for backup, but strong magic keeps his mouth shut and he's forced to keep fighting by himself. Macavity lands a strong blow to the Maine Coon's head and he drags a pain filled Tugger by the tail out of the junkyard. The maned tom's head swims and he silently moans.

_At least Victoria and Jemima are safe,_ he thinks before he's dragged down stairs and he knows he has more broken bones, bruises, and cuts. Suddenly he's thrown into a cell and vaguely he hears his name being called, but he's too out of it to focus. He sees black and white and shakes his head to focus on the tux.

"Mistoffelees!" Tugger shouts, nearly standing, but suddenly his tails stomped on as he moves to stand and he howls in pain.

"Ah, ah, ah. You do as I say." Tugger's eyes start to glow with the little magic he has when he's grabbed by the throat. "Understand?"

Tugger nods weakly and when he's dropped he coughs up blood, his eyes a dull amber now. He's chained to a wall and then Macavity stands over their little brother, who's now shaking. Tugger watches in horror as the long claws take down his younger brother's stomach, deep and bleeding. Tugger cries out and tries to moves forward but with his wrists and ankles chained to the walls there's not much to do. Macavity smiles deviously and grabs a cloth and a bucket of water before he saunters to the slightly younger tom. Tugger bites his lip to keep from whimpering before his face is covered with the cloth and water poured on it. Tugger feels like he's drowning and he can't breathe this happens for a good five minutes before te cloth's pulled off and Tugger hungrily breathes in the air, eyes catching Mistoffelees struggling in his restraints to get to his oxygen deprived brother.

"Stop," Tugger whispers hoarsely, and Mistoffelees stops.

Macavity, however, thinks this is directed to himself. "I don't think I will..."

The damp cloth is put back on Tugger's face suddenly and before he can even take that final breath water is poured on. When it's over Tugger's cold, wet, and exhausted. He's taken down from the wall and dragged by his head fur out of the room and Mistoffelees cries out for his brother while Tugger merely cries out in pain, weakly trying to keep as much pain from happening as possible by using the remains of his arm strength to pull himself up by pulling back on his head fur so his scalp doesn't suffer too much.

"Don't go to sleep... or Mistoffelees gets it," Macavity says in a sing-song voice as he throws him into another cell.

Tugger's already exhausted so staying conscious is a problem... but it keeps Mistoffelees from getting hurt anymore he'll do it. He mummers a prayer that he can last...

_**-TIME SKIP-**_

A few days later Tugger's somehow managed to stay awake despite how much his body wants him to go to sleep. He's reached the point where he's not even tired anymore and he has bags under his eyes... he's even seeing ghosts of images in front of him. He fights a fake Macavity, but in reality sometimes he sits, leaning against the wall watching the door and the rest of the time he's fighting air. Macavity's done horrible things to Tugger, making Mistoffelees scream in pain to mess with Tugger's mind, making low frequency sounds in the soundproof room, getting Tugger in stress positions, starving him, breaking bones, nearly drowning him, beating him, even tickling him until he can no longer breathe.

Tugger doesn't know how much longer he can last and he wonders if they'll be saved. The worst thing that Macavity's done to his younger brother's mind was make himself look like Munkustrap and act like he was rescuing him, saying that Mistoffelees was dead and then when they reached the exit Macavity morphed into his true form and beat Tugger for following Munkustrap and trying to follow. This has happened twice and Tugger doesn't go anymore because he's learned his lesson.

Mistoffelee's screams rise and Tugger's at the door in a heartbeat, trying to force the door open with his weakened muscles. "Come for me, you coward!"

The screaming ceases and his heart thuds in his chest as he sees Macavity's shadow and he backs away, standing in as strong of a stance as he can as the door opens. Macavity's chilling yellow eyes dance with anticipation at what he'd going to do to his brother.

"I was going to leave you alone today... but I suppose I can have a little fun." Tugger's forced to crouch and his muscles scream from overexertion and then his airway's cut off as his neck's now being crushed in the elbow of the ginger cat's arm. When he's released he pants and slammed into the wall and left there. "Don't fall asleep."

Tugger shakes and hugs his knees to his chest, trying to stay awake. _Will this ever end?_

* * *

><p>HAT: I feel so horrible for this chapter! I can't believe I'm doing this to them! I'm such a horrible author!<p>

Asparagus: You're not a _terrible _author... you're just doing something in your story that's apparently necessary and no one likes.

HAT: Thank you... I guess.

Asparagus: Though I can't help but wonder how you know all these torture methods.

HAT: Wikipedia... Yeah, I know, it's horrible."

Asparagus: *shakes his head* Of course.

HAT: OH! BEFORE I FORGET! I wanted to ask if I should write this story in Skimble's POV... Let me know what you think... please no flames, but you can complain... ugh *smh and puts head in hands* Forgive me, I'm just... Ugh! I hate doing that to one of my favorite characters!

Asparagus: *gives HAT to Jellylorum* Review... crap! *runs after HAT* Don't go beat up Macavity, you're the one that wrote it! It didn't really happen!


	14. Chapter 14

HAT: I know you hate me and I'm sorry, but this is how the story goes in my mind. Don't kill me! It'll only get better... I think.

**_Disclaimer: I don't wanna get tackled so... I don't own Cats, only Jasper, Llyir, and Llyir's other siblings._**

* * *

><p>Rum Tum Tugger's hallucinated half the things he sees, he half-realizes as he sits on the cold floor after being tortured. He sees Skimble in front of him and Tugger talks to him in hushed whispers, but when he can't feel Skimble he realizes that it's not real. A sob escapes his lips and he longs to be back home, he and Mistoffelees, with Skimble. He takes deep breaths and sends a silent prayer to the Everlasting Cat that Mistoffelees gets out even if it costs him his own life. He winces at Mistoffelee's screams for the next hour and a half and he sobs, wishing he could protect the young black and white adolescent, but he doesn't know how and he curses Macavity in his head.<p>

_How'd it come to this?_ Tugger wonders as he looks at the ceiling. _I'm so tired..._

The door opens and he looks over to see Munkustrap... Tugger growls and backs away, pressing his back against the wall. "I'm not falling for it again."

Pity fills the silver and black tabby's eyes. "Tugger... it's really me."

"That's what you said the second time, try something else," Tugger snarls.

Suddenly the black and silver paws grab his shoulders and shake him. "Snap out of it Tugger!"

"No! I'm not falling for it again you pollicle of a cat! Morph back into your real self and get on with it!"

"Is that Tugger?" a worried and hopeful Scottish voice calls. Tugger jolts, looking at the door and seeing the marmalade tabby standing there and immediately his glass-green eyes find the Maine Coon. The older tom runs and slides to a stop in front of the broken tom. "What'd he do to you, lad?"

Tugger stays silent and then Skimble moves forward and presses his lips to the curious cat's. Suddenly Tugger knows it's real and that they really _have_come to rescue him and Mistoffelees. Macavity never knew of his younger brother's relationship with the Railway Cat otherwise he would've used it by now. Immediately Tugger responds hungrily and kisses back, needing the comforting touch of his tomfriend even if it's just for a moment and making his younger brother blush and look away in embarrassment.

"We need to get you and Mistoffelees out of here... do you know where he is?" Munkustrap asks after the two toms pull apart.

Tugger nods and Skimble supports him and they walk out as Alonzo comes into sight. "I couldn't find him... whoa," the black and white toms says upon seeing the tortured tom.

The mostly black cat shakes his head and limps quickly to where the magical adolescent is locked away and Tugger's heart's yanked at as they enter. Mistoffelees looks as bad, if nor worse, than Tugger. Munkustrap grabs their unconscious brother and they quickly exit the cell, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to attract unneeded attention from any hench-cats or even worse: Macavity himself. When they walk three corners there are guards.

_Crap,_ everyone thinks.

**-MANY KNOCKED OUT GUARDS, ONE KNOCKED OUT MACAVITY, ONE PASSED OUT RUM TUM TUGGER AND A FEW DAYS LATER-**

Tugger opens his eyes, expecting everything to be a sadistic dream Macavity somehow gave him, but he's relieved to see he's in Jennyanydots' den. He lets out a quiet breath of relief and looks to his right to see why his paw's so warm and then he sees that it's being held by a certain green eyed cat hunched over. Tugger squeezes the paws that hold his own and the marmalade tom's head immediately lifts to see that Tugger's finally awake, but Tugger's upset to see so many tears.

"Tugger," Skimble breathes as Tugger's free paw wipes away the tears. "Oh, Everlasting, I thought that..."

"Shh, shh. I'm right here," the maned cat assures.

Skimble holds Tugger's paw to his cheek and lets out a sigh. "I'm just glad that you're alive."

"I'm glad, too," Tugger manages before lips cover his own. When they part amber eyes meet glass-green ones. "I love you."

"I love you, too... so much," Skimble says, nuzzling the slightly younger tom.

The door opens to reveal a familiar silver tom and Tugger's heart plummets as he hears screams that are too familiar. "Mistoffelees... He's not doing too well and they don't know if he'll make it. Though the physical damage isn't that bad, but the mental..."

"No," the eldest Jellicle brother groans. "Not Mistoffelees..."

* * *

><p>HAT: I can't decide what to do... Gah! I'd hate to kill Mistoffelees, but... so far I'm undecided. You have <em>no<em>idea how conflicted I am.

Tugger: I can't believe what you've put me and Misto through... but... it _does_make an interesting read.

HAT: You're just saying that.

Tugger: No I'm not.

HAT: *rolls eyes* Then why are you two inches away from me?

Tugger: *clears throat and backs up* No reason...

HAT: Well... review!


	15. Chapter 15

HAT: Okay! So I've decided to-

_**Dislciamer: I own nothing, but I **_**do _however, own the plot, Jasper, Llyir, and Llyir's siblings._**

* * *

><p>Tugger, despite orders, gets up and he has Skimble help him to the room Mistoffelees is being held. He enters the room and he sees the most heartbreaking thing: Mistoffelees curled in a corner, knees hugged to his chest, and crying his dark eyes out. Tugger, not caring about himself at the moment, moves forward, letting go of the one supporting him and immediately at his baby brother's side. At first Mistoffelees looks scared and confused before he looks hopeful.<p>

"T-Tugger?"

"Yeah, kit, it's me," Tugger says fondly, reaching forward, but his brother flinches.

"Tell me something only Tugger would know," the black and white adolescent hisses.

Tugger lowers his voice. "You pulled a Pouncival a week before we were captured and got stuck in a bucket in your own home."

Blush covers the younger tom's white face. "Okay... you're Tugger," he says before he throws his arms around his big brother and Tugger manages not to show any pain. "Macavity said you were dead... that he killed you..."

"Shh, shh... it's alright, I'm here... we're safe at home," the Maine Coon assures, hugging his brother as hard as he can without hurting either of them too much. "I'm never gonna let you get hurt like that ever again."

When Mistoffelees finishes crying and falls asleep Skimble comes in and puts Mistoffelees on the bed before picking up his tomfriend and helping him back into his own room. The thieves, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, run past the two to Mistoffelee's room, Rumpelteazer pulling quickly in front of her brother. Tugger's ears prick with interest and he smells a hint of tears, most likely from Rumpelteazer. Then he and Skimble hear more feet and see kits rushing in. Tugger groans and Skimble has them all leave and tells them to come back when Jenny allows them to (most of them came in after the duo and Jenny left to gather extra herbs.

"You should get some rest," Skimble says.

"I don't-"

"Lad, if you don't help yourself then how're you to help others?"

Amber eyes look into glass-green eyes before the maned cat sighs. "Alright... but..."

Skimble knows that tone and nods as he helps Tugger into bed. "I know."

The curious cat lies on his good side and though the railway cat knows what he's going to do he crouches beside the beg, his finger tracing the lines on the other tom's face, his glass-green eyes telling Tugger all he needs to know: how scared and worried he was, and how much he loves him. The younger tom presses his lips to his tomfriend's and entangles his fingers in his soft head fur. It never ceases to amaze the former queenizer how delicious this tom's lips taste.

"Mm... more later, for now you need rest," the marmalade cat whispers, curling in the bed with him.

"Goodnight," Tugger mumbles.

"Night."

_**-LINE!... AKA A LITTLE BIT OF A MAJOR TIME SKIP-**_

After a bit of healing for both brothers they were finally allowed to go out and about, do things on their own. During their healing, Mistoffelees and Rumpelteazer got _really _close and she helped the conjuring cat heal a lot faster than expected. Tugger always smiles when he sees the two, knowing the two will take care of each other. After all, they, in a way, put each other back together. Rum Tum Tugger finishes his hunt and struts in the direction of the entrance to greet Skimbleshanks and sees Jasper.

"Hello," Jasper says with a friendly tone.

"Hi," Tugger says, the threat still in his voice about making hurting Bombalurina, but he notices that Jasper's a bit... off. "Is something wrong?"

The sand colored cat shakes his head and speaks with a slight slur. "No... just a bit... tired."

"Then go home and get some rest," Tugger says, grabbing the tom by the scruff, not wanting the tom to get any ideas about sleeping in the red queen's den. Suddenly lips cover his own and he freezes, shocked as he realizes that the tom's _drunk _and can't possibly be in his right mind. Tugger yanks the tom away from him and shakes him by the scruff. "What the hell?!"

Suddenly Tugger's aware of another presence and he looks over into heartbroken glass-green eyes before they disappear.

* * *

><p>HAT: You should've known I'd do something like that.<p>

Jennyanydots: Of course...

HAT: So I thought that I wouldn't be finished until tomorrow because I had _no _ideas and thought that it would take forever.

Jennyanydots: Of course. I thought that you'd wait forever.

HAT: Well... now it's my reader's Valentine's Day present... and that person's birthday present *points to the person whose birthday it is*

Jennyanydots: Do you want bacon be-

HAT: Yes! Let's go! *takes Jenny's paw and runs*

Jennyanydots: REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

HAT: I told you that you'd hate me. *sigh* Anyway, I think you'll have a little bit of a kick with this one.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Jasper, Llyir, and Llyir's siblings because if I did own Cats, Macavity would be pink.**

* * *

><p>Claws dig into the scruff of a sandy colored tom and said tom lets out a yelp of pain. Dark amber eyes lock onto dark emerald ones and there's a snarl from the amber eyed one. "You're drunk! I'm going to kill you, not just because you made me break my tomfriend's heart, but you'd be so stupid enough to-" Tugger cuts himself off and evens his breathing, pinching the bridge of his nose with the forefinger, middle finger, and thumb of his free paw as he tried to keep himself from lashing out. "We're going to Bombalurina and you're telling her what you did."<p>

"No! That'd break her heart and you'd make me break my promise," Jasper says, sober now.

"She's going to hear it _anyway, _and you're _going _to tell her," Tugger growls darkly before lifting his arm so that the smaller tom goes limp and curls, making it easier for the Maine Coon to carry him.

"No, no, no, _please _no! Bomba will never trust me again and she'll-"

"Good!" the angered warrior snarls as he walks and he notices everyone looking at him and he realizes that the tom's fur has blood on it, briefly, but he disregards it as he spots his ex-queenfriend and he moves forward and shoves the tom forward, flicking his gloved paw to get some of the blood off.

"Jasper!" Bombalurina cries in alarm, at his side in a moment before glaring up at the maned cat. "What's the meaning of this?"

Tugger points at the injured tom. "Ask him! Tell her, Jasper..."

Bombaluring turns her surprised eyes to her tomfriend. "Jasper?"

"It's nothing," Jasper says.

The enraged tom shakes in anger. "Tell her what you did like a tom or I'll tell her for you!" he roars.

Jasper's eyes lower. "I... I got drunk and came here... and Tugger wanted me to leave, I think, and I kissed him..."

Bombalurina looks to Tugger for confirmation and the Maine Coon nods, calming down immensely. She seems to be going through this in her head and Jasper watches her, looking about ready to give up, like he knows he's already lost the battle.

"How... how often do you get drunk?" Bombalurina demands.

"Hardly ever... it's my brother who's the drunk."

The red queen nods. "Yes, I remember him... your twin."

Jasper takes one of her paws. "I'm sorry... if you want me to leave... just say so."

After a full minute of her remaining silent Jasper kisses her paw and walks away. Tugger sees her hurting and leaves her to Demeter, knowing how she can get. He remembers Skimble and groans, covering his face with his paw as he thinks about it. It looks like Tugger _made _the tom kiss him with how he held Jasper's scruff. Skimble won't believe anyone with the amount of time that's passed, enough time for Tugger to walk someone into telling him a lie.

"What?" Bombalurina asks.

"I..." Tugger shakes his head and walks away, unable to tell her, and he goes to his den and curls on the bed. He needs sleep...

-line-

Tugger wakes up, wild and frantic. This time his nightmare's not about how Macavity tortured him... no, this a new nightmare, one where Skimble found someone else and forgot about him, one where he never saw Skimble again... one where Skimble died. Now Tugger's fine with Skimble finding someone else, so long as the Railway Cat's happy and never seeing him again's something that would hurt, but he can deal if the one Skimble's with makes him happy enough... but his death... that's something that Tugger can't handle. He rushes out of the door and slams immediately into the marmalade cat.

"Skimble!" Tugger says, immediately hugging the tom and kissing him, not caring whether or not he got a response. "Oh, that dream- that nightmare- was so real... Thank the Everlasting you're alive."

By now he's sobbing.

"Shh, shh... I'm right here," the marmalade tom says. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Jasper was drunk and I was trying to get him to leave, he kissed me, and then you... and then I took him to Bomba so he can tell her himself, and then I went to bed... the nightmare was so horrible... you died, Skimble, you died..." Tugger says through sobs and he feels like an emotional, hormonal adolescent queen, but with that horrible nightmare, who can blame him? "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright lad... Bomba and Jasper told me everything and how you came home depressed... I'm sorry. I should've stayed and found out what was wrong."

Tugger nuzzles the glass-green eyed tom. "No need."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their faces are inches apart and the distance quickly closes as their lips brush together and-

"Tugger!" Tugger's head falls on Skimble's chest and he lets out a groan of frustration and then before he knows it he's barreled into by a white, silver, and brown blue. "Tugger! Oh, hi uncle Skimble."

"Hello Etcetera," the two say.

"How's my number one fan?"

Though Etetera's his number one fan, he and her have always had a sort of... family thing (though he doesn't know if he sees her as a sibling, niece, or daughter quite yet, one way or another he's a bit protective as he is with practically all of the kits in the clan).

"Admetus is taking me to the pond," she says excitedly.

Both toms frown at the thought of her going on a date. "What?"

She pales, as if realizing that this is a mistake. "U-"

Tugger swallows his urge to refuse and smiles, patting her head. "Alright... only if I get to talk to him."

"And me as well," Skimble says.

She hesitates. "Okay, but no physical or mental harm."

"We swear."

They sent Etcetera off and crack their knuckles. "Let's get him."

Little did Admetus know... he was screwed.

* * *

><p>HAT: Okay, this seems a bit rushed, but I've felt that since I started it...<p>

Tumblebrutus: Okay so let me put together who you have together so far... There's obviously Tugger and Skimble... Bomba and Jasper... Misto and Teazer... Etcy and Admetus... Pouncival and Jemima... Plato and Victoria of course... Coricopat and Exotica... me and Tantomile... who else?

HAT: Did you forget that intimate moment with Munkustrap and Demeter? I mean it's obvious for them too, but still.

Tumblebrutus: I didn't _want _to remember, thank you.

HAT: Oops.. um... well I think that it, isn't it?

Tumblebrutus: Are you gonna pair everyone up by the end of the story?

HAT: Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that there's going to be... two or three more chapters.

Tumblebrutus: WHAT?!

HAT: Yeah, it's almost over. A few more things and then that's it. The story will be over. It feels like only a month ago I started...

Tumblebrutus: It was just a month ago.

HAT: Oh.

Tumblebrutus: What're you doing next for long stories?

HAT: Huh? Oh yeah, I have a few one-shots. Um... Well obviously a lot of it's gonna be Skimble with someone or have Skimble be there a lot. I was thinking of having a few OC stories.

Tumblebrutus: What kind of stories?

HAT: Later, we've taken up too much room.

Tumblebrutus: Okay.

HAT: & Tumblebrutus: REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

HAT: ALRIGHT! We're gonna name the two kits in this chapter, yay! I mean, it takes time to name Jellicle kittens since you need to find out their personality to give them the perfect name.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot, Jasper, Llyir, and Llyir's siblings.**_

* * *

><p>After all of the drama with Jasper everything was made right. Jasper's better and he and Bombalurina are still together. Rumpelteazer and Mistoffelees have officially labeled one another as their queentomfriend and are still in that honeymoon stage. Tumblebrutus managed to talk Tantomile into another date, but it's still awkward apparently. Etcetera and Admetus are (thankfully) taking it slow, about to go on their second date soon. Pouncival's still treating Jemima like the princess she is and Plato's gained a limp from a wound from the pollicle attack, and still treating Victoria like a queen (as they should because the constant threats linger on their heads). Coricopat and Exotica are still lacking sleep because of their three kits, but they're happy as can be. Rum Tum Tugger and Skimbleshanks are still together, the game in the back of their mind for the longest, practically no one thinks of it anymore. And the most exciting piece of news: Demeter's pregnant! Tugger and Mistoffelees are ecstatic to be uncles and Victoria and Jemima are over the Jellicle Moon about being aunts.

Currently Tugger's holding Llyir while Skimble holds his siblings and pushing Coricopat and Exotica out of their own home. "Now I don't want you back any time before ten, you deserve to have a night to yourselves and don't worry, Skimble and I will take good care of them, and I saw the long list of instructions on the table and we'll look to it if we need advice and yes we know that they need to be fed soon and we'll give them a bath right before bed. Goodnight!"

Tugger closes the door and sighs, knowing that the two are in desperate need of a good time and he doesn't feel guilty for not giving them the chance to speak or slamming the door in their face. He knows that he'll be doing this to Munkustrap and Demeter later anyway.

"That was rude," Skimble notes.

"They'd never leave if we let them tell us everything. Now, where's the kitten food?"

Skimble looks in the cooler and pulls out the baby food. "Here... are you hungry Castalia?" he coos to the girl.

"Castalia? Where'd you think of that?" Tugger asks.

The marmalade cat shrugs. "It just... came to mind when I looked in her eyes... they're a sort of turquoise?"

Tugger goes and looks into the she-kits eyes. "Yeah. And Llyir's eyes have a little brown in them."

"Aye, and Streak's eyes are a darker blue than when they first opened," Skimble says.

Coricopat and Exotica thought that it fit since there's a brown streak down his back, the only one unnamed was Castalia and it seems that she has a name now. The the kittens whine at being held in one place and Tugger sets Llyir down while Skimble sets down Streak and Castalia. While they relax they keep a close eye on the three as they toddle around and play with toys lying around. They end up feeding the toddlers before long before they start washing them.

"Stay still!" Tugger mutters to Streak as he licks him between the ears. "I know you're tired, but stop trying to fight sleep."

When they finally get the kittens asleep Tugger sprawls out on the couch, deep in thought, but not about his third name... though that could be something. He never stopped to think about kits of his own before he started the game and now he's sitting here, looking at the sleeping kittens and what with his nieces/nephews on the way he's starting to wonder what he'd be like as a father. He always thought he'd be a cool uncle (which he'll finally get to be), but he never thought about being a father... He kind of wishes that he'd get to be one, but he shakes this from his mind and thinks about his third name, a close kept secret by every cat only shared to those one is absolutely closest to. Their mate. Perhaps he should tell Skimble? After all, they've been through so much with tough bits here and there, since they are, in fact, past the honeymoon stage and have been past it for a long time. Though they aren't mated yet... but the Jellicle Ball is soon.

"Um... Tugger we need to talk..." Skimble says, his face down turned.

_Oh Everlasting, please don't let it be what I think it is,_ Tugger thinks.

* * *

><p>HAT: Short chapter, I know, but I'm really trying to make this last as long as possible.<p>

Tumblebrutus: Oh really?

HAT: Weren't you on the last ending note?

Tumblebrutus: Yes but you said you'd tell me your ideas for future stories.

HAT: Oh yeah! Well, obviously I'm going to making a story that would've gone along with this one, more or less, in Skimble's point of view from the second chapter to the last. If you think of a title for it, let me know.

Tumblebrutus: Alright, anything else?

HAT: Well I'm thinking about making a story about a puppy that ends up in the tribe... another that's pretty Macavity-centric about how he makes a bond with a human... OH! The one that I've _really _been working on for a while is about Skimble and Jenny's past. Most of my stories are gonna have history tied to it in some way.

Tumblebrutus: I get the feeling there are more ideas.

HAT: Oh yeah! Tugger's human gets turned into a jellicle in another idea of mine... another one is going to be about Misto, Victoria, and Jemima's past... Another is about a blind girl being turned into a jellicle, but I don't know about that one... and another's about another girl being turned into a jellicle, but I don't know about that one either... Oh! There's also this one that I'm excited about when a cat from another tribe's kicked out and ends up in the jellicle tribe... one where a mischievous adolescent comes into the clan and could be a bad influence on the kits... and one where Skimble trains Mista (femMisto) when Cori and Tanto temporarily lose their magic... I think that's it.

Tumblebrutus: Are you sure that's it?

HAT: Oh! A story about Tantomile and Skimble falling in love... one where Munkustrap dies and Tugger has to be a Protector (another SkimbleXTugger) and one where Tugger finds a kit (SkimbleXTugger)... One that indirectly gives reasons for why some of the characters are the way they are. And one where a human dies and comes back to life.

Tumblebrutus: What's it?

HAT: Yeah, that's it.

Tumblebrutus: You have a _lot _of ideas.

HAT: Yeah... oh well.

Tumblebrutus & HAT: REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

HAT: Getting closer to being done. I'm a little apprehensive about

**_Disclaimer: I don't wanna get tackled so... I don't own Cats, only Jasper, Llyir, Streak, and Castalia._**

* * *

><p>"Um... Tugger we need to talk," Skimble says, his face down turned.<p>

_Oh Everlasting, please don't let it be what I think it is,_ Tugger thinks. "W-what about?"

Skimble scratches the back of his head. "Um... wow, after all that happened you'd expect this to be easier."

That confuses Tugger. "What?"

The Railway Cat chuckles nervously. "Um. I was thinking about us. It started as a game and now it's so much more... We haven't thought of it as a game for a while... have we?"

"No, not for quite a while," the Maine Coon agrees.

"So," SKimble starts before clearing his throat. "The game ends on the Jellicle Ball... and- um- speaking of the Ball... Lad... Tugger... I was wondering if you'd like to... if you'd like to mate with me."

Tugger gets one of his old flirtatious grins. "Of course. Why so nervous?"

"Because I didn't know if you wanted to wait."

Tugger rises and presses his lips to the orange tabby's lips. "I don't want to wait. I would rather do it now, but... only a few more nights."

Skimble chuckles. "A few more nights..." he whispers before his breath hitches when he feels Tugger's paws grip his butt. "Moving a bit fast again aren't we?"

"Well I'm eager," Tugger admits, kissing his soon-to-be-mate on the jaw and trailing down to his collarbone. "And you're hard to resist."

Skimble pushes Tugger down onto the couch and kisses his neck, making the curious cat shiver in delight. "Remember who's on top."

"We'd better stop before someone walks in," Tugger says, glancing at the time.

The older male gives a tender kiss to the younger one before he stands and smooths his fur, winking at the one still laying. "More later hopefully."

_I can't wait until the ball._ Then the door opens to show Coricopat and Exotica, both of them entering the _second _that the clock struck ten. _I told them I wanted to them back no sooner than ten and they come back _at _ten exactly._

"Thanks for watching them," Coricopat says with a smile.

"No problem," the couple says.

"Goodnight," they say.

"Goodnight!"

The two go to Skimble's den, Tugger's still holding too many bad memories and they go to sleep.

-LINE!-

"My Scotch!" Tugger hears as he wakes up and gets out of the bed before finding Skimble seething.

"What is it?" the tired tom asks.

"Jenny found my Scotch and stole it! I'm going to kill that queen!"

Tugger winds his arms around his soon-to-be-mate's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. "Calm down."

The marmalade's fur lies flat and he lets out an irritated breath. "You're right... perhaps I didn't look in the right spot."

When Skimble doesn't speak after he looks again Tugger smirks. "It was in there wasn't it?"

"Maybe," the cat replies with embarrassed blush on his cheeks, making the Maine Coon roar with laughter.

"Priceless!"

Tugger walks out of Skimble's den and suddenly he's tackled by Jemima who's crying her eyes out. "Jem? Jem what is it?"

"P-Pouncival... he broke up with me."

A million ways to kill that tom-kit went through Tugger's mind as he picks up his baby sister and goes to his other brothers and sister who are all gathered up, prepared to find out why their little sister was crying. Tugger walks over, his amber eyes glowing with rage as he sets his sister down next to the white she-cat and the brothers back away.

"What happened?" Munkustrap demands.

"Pouncival happened," Tugger growls.

Mistoffelees pounds his paw into his other, his eyes starting to glow blue. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Munkustrap's silver eyes start to glow as well. "We're gonna kill him."

The three brothers set out to kill the one that broke their baby sister's heart, their eyes glowing with the magic in their veins (however little there may be in two of them) and they follow Pouncival's scent until they find the white and brown tom-kit and they're fully prepared to kill him when they notice he's sobbing... They figure it's because he's afraid they'll kill him, but they don't sound like fearful sobs... they sound heartbroken, something the three didn't expect and it throws them off so much that their anger dies and their eyes are normal.

"Jem," Pouncival sobs.

"What happened?" Munkustrap demands, grabbing the sobbing male's scruff.

Pouncival doesn't look scared, he looks like he accepts his death. "I... I can't say."

Mistoffelees roughly grabs the front of Pouncival's fur. "You'd better talk or there's going to be one less tribe member."

A shake of the head. "She'll get hurt if I do."

Tugger moves his little brother out of the way and looks into the emerald eyes with his amber ones. They hold worry and sadness. "What do you mean?"

"M-Macavity," Pouncival says. "He said that if I didn't do it and go to work for him he would hurt Jemima... my henchcat name's Carbucketty."

Munkustrap taps his chin. "An inside cat... Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer openly defied him and if he thinks that we don't know..."

"We have the advantage," Tugger says.

"But... for breaking our sister's heart..." Mistoffelees says.

"We have to kill you," the three say.

"WAIT!" Pouncival shouts.

* * *

><p>HAT: Alright, one or two more chapters and then we're drawing to a close!<p>

Macavity: *walks out with fur died pink* Uh-huh... did you say if you owned Cats you'd make me pink?

HAT: Um... yes...

Macavity: Did you do this?

HAT: Um... review! *runs off*

Macavity: No! Don't review! She doesn't deserve it! *runs after her* I'm gonna kill you!


	19. Chapter 19

HAT: Since I really want to wrap this up I'm gonna have to do some time skips. After all, I just don't want to do too much, but now (another) story comes to mind about this one. I'm thinking about focusing in on Pouncival and doing a story about what happens after he becomes a hench-cat for a little while. ANYWAY, on with the disclaimer and story.

_**Dislciamer: I own nothing, but I **_**do _however, own the plot, Jasper, Llyir, Streak, and Castalia._**

* * *

><p>PouncivalCarbucketty has been very useful for finding out about Macavity, and the Jellicle Ball's here. Tugger hears Jenny's song end and tears the paper away and meows. As he dances he still feels pretty awkward (as he does every year) about thrusting his hips in his little sisters' faces, but still, he does it for the sake of the Jellicle Ball and he's beaming and satisfied when he notices Skimble being hypnotized by his hips (though he must've been trying not to be obvious) and he struts off the stage with satisfaction. Even though Skimble was supposed to act disapproving, his glass-green eyes seemed... a bit hungry as he watches his soon-to-be-mate.

_Tonight Skimbleshanks and I are gonna mate with one another,_ Tugger can't help but think as he fluffs his mane nervously. Before the game he would've never thought he'd mate with the Railway Cat, but now he can't picture mating with anyone else. When Bustopher gives Jennyanydots the rose that was in his fur she nearly faints before Macavity attacks. Tugger's fur bristles and he immediately goes into the shadows to search for his big brother. Pouncival was shaking, very nervous as he goes to Jemima, who was still in the dark about the real situation as well as everyone else outside the brothers, to protect her, which wins him points from the brothers.

"_Mungojerrie!_"

"_And Rumpelteazer!_"

"_We're a notorious couple of cats!_"

Tugger finds his brother and squeezes the silver and black shoulder. "Keep an eye on Dem, the toms and I have everyone else."

"Thanks," Munkustrap says, going to his expecting mate.

Tugger organizes the other toms to protect each and every member of the tribe. When they're sure that Macavity's not a threat they continue Old Deuteronomy comes and they all greet him. then the story begins about the peke and pollicles. After Tugger goes in with his bag pipes the second time he sighs.

_Why do I keep trying?_ he thinks as he turns and leaves. He plays with Llyir, Streak, and Castalia for a little while before he has to jump in and dance. He notices that he's been able to find Skimble very easily throughout the entire Ball. He even notices while he's dancing with the toms that Skimble's in the corner near the broken door doing what they do as well as before they all finish dancing before the mating dance (AN: No seriously, I noticed that! I didn't know who it was until the lights came on. Look in the back on the top left of your screen and you'll see Skimble doing most of what the others are doing). Tugger and Skimble both agreed not to do the mating dance like normal, but they change it up a bit.

Tugger stands with his thumbs in his belt beside Skimble, their backs to each other and they back into each other before whirling to face one another and then they nuzzle one another before their paws are pressed together and they slowly stretch them outward. They can feel everyone watching intently waiting for the part that would gives away who the male in the relationship is. They both run their paws down one another's chest and they soon twirl to have their backs to each other as they lean into one another, their fingers lacing together as they slide down to sitting position and they lift their arms with everyone else and end up laying down facing each other. It will take them a long time for the clan to figure out who's the tom and who's the queen. They finish off their song less dance and when every one gets a few moments of rest with Gus out and about Tugger gets on the trunk of the car and curls up with Skimble who has his vest laying on the car.

"I think Gus is going to be chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer," Tugger mumbles to Skimble.

"No doubt. He's earned it," Skimble agrees.

The mates nuzzle one another once more before Skimble shrugs on his vest and gets in position and Tugger goes to the side of here the train would be made and rests his head on his paws as he watches Skimble move. He knows that his mate loves being the Railway Cat and being uncle not just to his own niece and nephew, but to all the young ones. Tugger's tail flicks with amusement each time he does the little signal and he's not surprised when Macavity shows up and the girls are left singing. Tugger jumps and goes to where everyone's gathered to make sure everyone's safe.

"It's alright, Pouncival," Mistoffelees mutters to the spy.

"I'm worried about everyone..."

"The only one you need to worry about is yourself. We're going to protect them," Tugger says as he walks to the two.

Pouncival looks up at the tom. "But-"

"But nothing," Tugger growls. "Relax a little."

Tugger hears the familiar crash and he breathes slowly. It doesn't matter what Macavity did in the past, he's not afraid anymore... or at least not a paralyzing fear. The Maine Coon prowls out and he sees that Munkustrap's badly wounded off to the side.

"Well, well, little brother. Finally come out to play?"

Tugger laughs humorlessly. "Yeah, whatever you say... Neglected."

Macavity stops and stares at his brother, in shock at his third name being used. "How... How dare you!" the Hidden Paw roars, leaping forward to attack his brother in blind rage.

Tugger uses this to his advantage and manages to dodge and make well thought out attacks and the other toms join (Pouncival pulling more than his weight in it) as well as Jennyanydots and Jellylorum and Macavity backs away, glaring at his little brother before he turns and disappears. Tugger glares after his older brother when he feels a paw take his and he looks over and Skimble and a smile forms on his face. He's finally free from the fear.

"We're going to be fine for a while now," Tugger says with a broad grin.

"Yes, yes we are... and look at your sister."

Tugger looks over at Jemima hugging Pouncival with happy tears. "... he'd better not try anything."

"I'm sure he won't."

The Jellicle Ball draws to a close with Gus the Theater Cat going to the Heaviside Layer and Tugger, right after everything was done and they could depart, immediately drags his mate to his den where he made absolutely everything romantic, rose petals everywhere, candles he managed to scavenge lit, and the wonderful smell of catnip in the air. Skimble looks, indeed, shocked at the surprise and... well let's just say Tugger was well rewarded for his efforts and that the two of them had a wonderful night together and that no kits were allowed out of the den to visit Tugger or Skimble. But then at the end of the night as the two of them snuggle together and stare in each other's eyes before they fall asleep, they tell one another their third name.

* * *

><p>HAT: This is... almost it! We're so close to being done I can taste it!<p>

Grizabella: I can see that. This looked like the end.

HAT: Well it is, but I can't stand not to put an epilogue!

Grizabella: I wonder what it'll be like.

HAT: Well (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER) and (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER).

Grizabella: *laughs* I'd love to see (SPOILER,. SPOILER, SPOILER)! That'd be priceless!

HAT: I know! That's why I'm writing it!

Grizabella: Well, review!

HAT: PLEASE!


	20. Chapter 20

HAT: This is the end! The epilogue. I can't believe that it's over... it's been such a fun ride and I'm looking forward to writing some more of the stories and adding parts to this (Skimble's Pov and Pouncival's POV). Let's do this!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Jasper, Llyir, and Llyir's siblings because if I did own Cats, there would be more cowbell (Watch Christopher Walken SNL if you don't get it).**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Rum Tum Tugger lounges in Jennyanydot's den, very hungry and in need of some pigeon, but there aren't any around, and if there are, they're not being caught today. He threw up earlier that morning and Skimbleshanks, worried, took took day off from the railway to watch over his mate and make sure Jenny saw him. Tugger, though insisting that he's fine, is here wanting pigeon when he could be going to hunt some, but he doesn't hold it against Skimble for being worried, if the roles were reversed he'd have pushed just as hard for Skimble to visit Jenny for a checkup. When Tugger told Jenny what was wrong she got Jellylorum and they're now in the back talking, making Skimble most likely worry for no reason because Skimble's clutching his mate's hand and his scent is strong with worry.<p>

"Calm down, Skittles, I'm just fine," Tugger assures, using an annoying nickname.

Skimble casts him a glare but ignores the nickname for the most part. "They've been speaking in the back for a while."

Tugger rolls his eyes. "They probably can't find the herb for a stomachache. No big deal."

The Railway Cat doesn't seem so convinced. "Still..."

The curious cat kisses his mate's cheek. "Don't worry."

That's when the two she-cats come out with amusement in their eyes, though Jenny's has a touch of fear. "Well... the good news is that Tugger isn't dying," she says for her brother's nerves.

"But?" the marmalade tom asks.

"But... he's got a little bit of a condition," Jellylorum says. "He's not gonna be able to do or eat quite a few things..."

This makes Tugger frown. "Whatchu talkin' 'bout Jelly?"

"Well, we've gone over this and talked to Cori and Tanto... you're magic's actually quite a bit stronger than Munkustrap, Victoria, and Jemima's though very weak compared to Misto's," Jenny says hesitantly before nudging her partner in medical issues. "Though it could've happened to Skimble since he's got magic in his blood..."

"What about it? Is my magic messing up?"

"No... it realized that you and your mate are both males and might need offspring for the insurance that your bloodline keeps going so..."

"He's pregnant!" Skimble asks, bug-eyed as he leans back.

Tugger presses one gloved hand to his forehead. "W-what? I'm... I'm pregnant? Crap, now everyone's gonna know that I'm the queen of the relationship."

This causes the queens to giggle and Skimble smiles. "We're going to be fathers..."

Tugger smiles. "Fathers..."

"And... Jenny has something to tell you Skimble..." Jelly says.

"I believe now's not the time," Jenny says quickly.

"What?" Skimble demands.

She gulps at her older brother's commanding voice. "Um... well... I'm pregnant as well..."

"_WHAT?! _Who's the father? I'm gonna wring his neck, skin him and wear his pelt and have his teeth and claws as a necklace!" Skimble roars, his glass-green eyes as wild as when he thought he lost his Scotch.

"Well... that's going to be really difficult seeing as he's a co-worker of yours. Or rather on another railway."

"Lyon? Really?! I'm going to murder him!"

Tugger laughs during the whole thing. "Well I'm gonna go before I burst. See you tonight," Tugger says, kissing his mate and walking away before he can get called back. At least Tugger gets a break from being an overprotective brother and Skimble takes it.

-TIME SKIP... more or less-

Tugger had two kits a male and a female. The tom-kit has Tugger's mane and one amber eye (left) and one glass-green eye (right) and his fur was almost all black save for his orange stripes. The queen-kit has one amber eye (right) and one glass-green eye (left) and her fur is completely leopard spotted save for her orange left front paw. Tantomile _finally _mated with Tumblebrutus (everyone lost whatever bets they placed the first time and had to put down second bets), Pouncival and Jemima are happily mated, Victoria is expecting, Llyir is training to be the next Tugger, Castalia is training to be the next Railway Cat, Streak is in high hopes of becoming a guardian, Mistoffelees and Rumpelteazer are newlymates (all over each other and making cats sick). Mungojerrie managed to ask Electra out on a date ( it took way too long for Rumpelteazer, who set them up), Etcetera and Admetus are soon-to-be-mates, Coricopat and Exotica finally get some sleep, Munkustrap and Demeter have two son the both of them have silver eyes while one has silver fur and one has gold, and Bombalurina and Jasper have one kit, an adorable all red she-kit.

Needless to say... they lived happily ever after... and Macavity retired to Hawaii, so everyone's happy!

* * *

><p>HAT: It's over! I'm done! We've made it!<p>

Etcetera: *jumps up and down* YAY!... but you rushed it at the end... and so much improper grammer.

HAT: You know what? I was excited! Leave me alone *pouts*

Etcetera: So what now?

HAT: TO OTHER STORIES!... but still review *jumps into black hole*

Etcetera: *gapes* W-what? Oh, my gosh! If we told you once, we told you a thousand times. Don't jump into strange black holes! Munkus! We need the rope! *follows HAT*


End file.
